Christmas Opposites
by SSL13
Summary: *The Grinch 2018* The Grinch hated Christmas for years. But, he did have a heart for a lovely Who in Whoville, Martha May. The two become friends until they have feelings for each other. Which displeases Mayor Augustus. After a terrible night, the Grinch plans to steal Christmas from Whoville. But, how will Martha react when Christmas was gone?
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1: Whoville***

* * *

It is December in Whoville. The time of year has finally arrived for the Whos. The Whos couldn't get enough of Christmas. They love the decorations, the lights, the snow, the trees, even the presents! This year, Christmas will be three times bigger. The Mayor of Whoville has everything planned out for his town.  
One morning, the Whos are off to work in town. Not only that, they begin to sing their traditional song to brighten up their day.

_"Fahoo fores dahoo dore-es._  
_Welcome Christmas bring your light._  
_Fahoo fores dahoo dore-es._  
_Welcome in the cold, dark night._  
_Welcome Christmas, fahoo ramus._  
_Welcome Christmas, dahoo damus._  
_Welcome Christmas, while we stand,_  
_Heart to heart and hand in hand."_

The Mayor, Augustus Who-vier, is driving through town with a big smile on his face. He is short and chubby, has curly gray hair and a thin mustache. He is wearing a dark blue suit with a scarf and dress black shoes.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" He claimed happily to the Whos who waved at him.

"Merry Christmas to you, Mr. Who-vier!"

_"Trim up the tree with Christmas stuff._  
_Like bingle balls and whofoo fluff!_  
_Trim up the tree with goowho gums,_  
_And bizlbix and wums!_  
_Trim every blessed window,_  
_And trim every blessed door._  
_Hang up whoboohoo bricks,_  
_Then run out and get some more!"_

The children of Whoville are running to get to school. Cindy Lou Who is catching up with her classmates with a smile. A young Who boy, Marco May, ran by her side with his books. He is wearing glasses and has messy brown hair.

"Race ya to class, Cindy!" He said with a smirk.

"You're gonna lose, Marco!" Cindy claimed. They ran up to the school building as the school bell rings.

_"Hang pantookas on the ceiling,_  
_Pile panfoolas on the floor._  
_Trim every blessed needle,_  
_On the blessed Chistmas tree._  
_Trim you! Trim me!_  
_Trim up the tree with fuzzle fuzz._  
_And blipper bloos and wuzzle wuzz!_  
_Trim up your uncle and your aunt,_  
_With yards of whofaunt flaaaaant!"_

Cassandra May is carrying the boxes and bags. One of the items fell out of her arms. She let out a groan. She turned back and see her daughter looking at the roses at the Daisy's Daisies flower shop with a smile. The woman sighed.

"Martha May!" She called loudly. 26 year old Martha flinched before looking at her mother. Martha has light brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a red coat with orange leggings and black boots. A red ribbon is tied behind her hair. She rushed over to her mother and help her carry the stuff they bought for their house to decorate. "How many times do I have to tell you? Do not get distracted!" Cassandra scolded.

"I'm sorry, mother." Martha said with a small frown. "It's just everything is so beautiful. Christmas is coming. It's my favorite holiday. Everyone is singing, the decorations-"

"Ahem." Cassandra cleared her throat. Martha follows her mother down the street as they carry their items. "I know you love Christmas, darling. But don't get too attached. There is life out here you know. You have that nice mayor you've been seeing. I say, that man knows how to treat a lady." Cassandra said with a smile. Martha didn't say anything.  
It is true. Martha May is dating the Mayor of Whoville. They've been dating for two years. Augustus treats her well and he is a gentleman, yet he can be annoying at times. Martha's parents also voted him to be mayor and treat him like he is part of their family. Even Cassandra hoped that one day that Augustus will propose to Martha since they are both rich. Yet, Martha doesn't care for marriage now. She is old enough to marry a Who, but not ready to be married now. After the times Martha and Augustus date, Martha's heart felt empty. Like something was missing. She loves the mayor, but...she is not _in_ love with him. At all. Strange indeed.

"Mother, Augustus is a nice man, but I think he's just-" Martha was cut off when they saw Betty Lou setting up her Christmas lights on the house. She waved at them with a grin. She has dark hair with candy in it. She's the mother of Cindy Lou.

"Hello, May Whos!" Betty greeted.

"Good morning, Betty!" Cassandra said. "I see you are getting your house ready."

"Yes. Since the Mayor plans the Christmas Party in the whole town, I gotta get things ready early! Christmas is coming in a week!" Betty said.

"Yes. We are honored to join the party, Betty. Martha will be the Christmas Queen since she is dating Augustus Who-vier." Cassandra said. Martha looked at her mother in silent. Christmas Queen? What did she mean by that? "Well good-bye for now, Betty. We have to set up our house."

* * *

Neil May is sitting on the chair, reading a Who Newspaper. He is tall with a bald head and a mustache. Martha and Cassandra walked in the house and put their things on the floor.

"Mother, what do you mean about me becoming the Christmas Queen?" Martha asked.

"Oh. Seems like I ruined the surprise. But no matter." Cassandra said. "You see, dear. Augustus wanted you and him to become king and queen of the Christmas Whoville Party. You two will be the ones who will light up the tree, and dance on the ice. Ah, so romantic."

"Cassandra, don't make our daughter excited." Neil spoke, putting away the newspaper.

"Right. I don't want to be too excited." Martha said with a fake smile. She isn't sure about the party. What was the mayor planning?

"Don't worry about a thing, darling. Thank you for shopping with me. Now, you may do what you wish." Cassandra said, putting the boxes away. Martha walked back out to have time to herself.  
She looked up to see Mt. Crumpit. She had heard stories about a creature living there. It is not a Who. Martha knew that every Who down in Whoville loves Christmas so much, but the Grinch, lived up in Mt. Crumpit, did not.

* * *

_***Author's Note: Merry Christmas everyone! And have a Happy New Year! Be sure to follow and favorite this tale!***_


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: Encounters***

* * *

The alarm clock went off, playing a Christmas song. The Grinch woke up with annoyance. He sat up in bed and threw a book at the clock, but it plays another Christmas song. The Grinch sighed before throwing a tennis racket. A third Christmas song was played. He threw a portrait at the clock. A fourth Christmas song. A lamp was thrown lastly and the clock fell off, the song echoes down the cave. The Grinch smirked. But he still hears a Christmas song. He collapse on the bed before calling for his dog.

"Maaaaaaaaax!" He reached for the rope to ring the bell for his dog to hear. "Maaaaax!"

_**XX**_

After drinking his coffee and took a shower, the Grinch and his dog Max arrive in the kitchen. But, they are out of food. The Grinch did a lot of emotional eating, unaware that he had been eating too much food that is supposed to last until January. Max made a sound, telling him that they must shop for food in Whoville.

"No, I won't." The Grinch spoke. "I will not. I will not go to Whoville during Chr-" He choked. "Chrrrr..." He grips on the kitchen counter. "Christmas!" He growled. Max pushes his bowl towards his master, whining a little. He needs food too. The Grinch didn't have a choice. They both need food that'll last for months. "Fine. But I'm gonna despise every second of it." The Grinch said as he walks pass his dog who wags his tail happily.

The Grinch walked out of his cave as his dog drags a wagon along.  
Yes, the Grinch hated Christmas. The whole Christmas season. Now please don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason. It could be his head wasn't screwed on just right. It could be perhaps that his shoes were too tight. But the most likely reason of all may have been that his heart was two sizes too small.  
The Grinch and his dog are approaching Whoville. Even the Grinch gave his dog full permission to attack anyone who gave the Grinch kindness. Which Max disapproves. He would never do such a thing to a Who.

* * *

Martha walk pass the carolers who sing "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen". She smiled at them before turning her head back. Martha kept thinking about what her mother said about her being a Christmas Queen for the party. Augustus has something planned. She had a feeling it had something to do with proposal. She shook her head. It couldn't be it. That's what Cassandra wants. She wants them to be married someday.

"My parents care about what is best. Not what I truly feel about things." Martha said to herself. "Why can't I tell them how I feel about not getting married sooner or later? I hate to disappoint them."

"Martha! Darling!" A voice called. Martha turned to see Mayor Augustus approach her with a happy smile.

"Oh, hello Augustus." Martha said with a grin. Augustus kissed her hand.

"And how are you this fine morning, my dear?"

"I'm doing swell." Martha replied. "Um, I do need to speak with you for a moment."

"Oh, of course." Augustus said. "What is it you want to tell me?"

"My mother mentioned something about us becoming...King and Queen of Christmas for this party you have planned." Martha said.

"Oh, she has spilled the beans, hasn't she?" Augustus laughed. "Well, the Christmas Whoville Party must have a king and queen. I can't host the party alone. And I do need a partner for the ice dance."

"...Right." Martha said. "Of course."

"Don't worry about a thing, my love." Augustus patted her hand. "The party is going to be great. Now, I hate to leave you like this, but I must be going to the Whoville Hall. You are welcome to visit anytime." He kissed her hand once more.

"Yes. Of course. Good-bye, Augustus." Martha said. The Mayor walked away from her. Martha brushed her bangs away from her eyes before continuing her stroll. Maybe a walk outside of the town would clear her mind. As long as she isn't near Mt. Crumpit. Yet she is very unaware that the Grinch is in her town shopping for food.

* * *

Martha stood by the frozen lake. If only she could skate to practice for the party. But she didn't bring her ice skates. Martha looks back up to see Mt. Crumpit with her blue eyes. She always wondered what the Grinch was like living there alone. Some say he is a terrifying monster with sharp teeth and claws, others say he just comes to town at night to steal food as long as he isn't caught. Martha never saw the creature. Only hear different tales from the Whos.

"Could he be very dangerous?" Martha wondered. Her eyes set on a home that is below the mountain. It's a home of Bricklebaum. The most cheerful Who alive. How could he live below Mt. Crumpit, the home of the Grinch?

_**XX**_

Martha knocked on the door of the house. The door opened and revealed a Who chubby male Who with a beard. Bricklebaum looked up at Martha with a friendly smile.

"Well, Miss Martha May!" He spoke in a friendly voice. "What a surprise to see you at this time of day."

"Hello, Bricklebaum. May I talk to you for a bit? I have questions." Martha asked. Bricklebaum invites her inside his house. He offered her hot cocoa. Martha sat on the chair across from him, drinking the delicious cocoa.

"What is it you want to ask, Miss May?"

"Please, call me Martha. We're friends, aren't we?" Martha said with a smile.

"I know we are. But, I like to be formal with you since you are with that mayor. I gotta tell ya, your boyfriend is gonna make Christmas three times bigger!" Bricklebaum said, handing Martha the flyer. "I'm gonna help him find the biggest Christmas tree that Whoville will ever see."

"I see." Martha giggled a little. "Anyway, I have questions. About the Grinch." She said.

"Oh, Mr. Grinch? Uh, what do you want to know?" Bricklebaum wondered, taking a sip of his cocoa.

"Have you ever seen him? And how could you live by his mountain? Isn't he dangerous?" Martha asked. Bricklebaum chuckled a bit.

"That Mr. Grinch isn't so bad when you get to know him." He said. "You see, between you and me, he only wants everyone to believe that he is very dangerous monster that lives in Mt. Crumpit. He comes down to Whoville for groceries and such once in a while. Martha blinked at him.

"So...he isn't like a monster?" She asked.

"Well, he isn't a Who. Just...the Grinch." Bricklebaum replied. "Yet, I wouldn't go up there if I were you. He hates being bothered."

"I see." Martha finished her cocoa. "Thank you for the cocoa and the story, Bricklebaum."

"No problem, Martha May. Say hi to your folks for me!" Bricklebaum said as he walked her out of his house. "I gotta get my house decorated. Our favorite time of year is coming!" Martha waved goodbye to the nice Who before she walks away to go back to her town. But, she hears slight growling by the trees. She looked around to see four white wolves.

"Oh no..." Martha gasped. What are the wolves doing here nearby Bricklebaum's? They shouldn't be nearby Whoville either. She was about to make a run for it at the town bridge, but one alpha wolf is blocking her way. It had a scar over the right eyes. "Bricklebaum! Help!" Martha cried out. Bricklebaum turned to see Martha surrounded by the wolves.

"Oh no! The wolves! Hang on, Miss May!" Bricklebaum stick his two fingers in his mouth, letting out a shrill whistle. His dog came out and see the wolves. "Sick 'em, you tough little dog! Sick 'em!" The dog started to run towards the wolves. Martha found her chance to escape. She ran towards back to the frozen lake. But the alpha wolf started to dash after her. Bricklebaum watched in horror. "Martha!" He cried.  
Martha carefully stood on the frozen lake in the center, watching the wolf growl at her. It really wants her for breakfast.

_'It can't come after me as long as I stand here. It'll have to give up on me.' _Martha thought. The wolf started to walk on the frozen lake, approaching her, snarling at her. Martha took a step back, but hears a crack below her feet. _'Oh no. Please.' _Martha thought helplessly. The other wolves arrived and start to follow their alpha. Martha slowly backs away from them, more sounds below her feet. The cracks are extending.

* * *

The Grinch and Max are about to go up to their mountain until they hear their neighbor's panic with his dog. The Grinch was about to pass on until Max hears a cry for help below. He looks down to see a female Who standing on the frozen lake, surrounded by the wolves. Max let out a bark.

"Come on, Max. I've had enough of-" The Grinch stopped when he hears a noise behind him. Max got out of the harness of the wagon and run down the hill. "Max! What're you doing?!" The Grinch yelled. "Max!"

"Mr. Grinch, you gotta help her! The wolves are gonna attack or she's gonna fall in the lake!" Bricklebaum said in worry. The Grinch looked over to see Martha. His dog, Max, is about to face the wolves by himself to help her. The Grinch didn't want anything bad happen to his dog. But that would mean he had to help a Who.

"Bricklebaum, give me your walking stick!" The Grinch demanded. Bricklebaum wasted no time but to get his walking stick. Time for the wolves to face the Grinch.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: Rescue***

* * *

"Stay away from me!" Martha yelled at the wolves who circle around her. More cracks extending on the ice. "I'm gonna fall anytime." Martha told herself. But, then she hears a bark. Coming from behind the alpha wolf is Max. The little dog started to bite on the leg of the wolf. The alpha started to cry in agony and shook the dog off. Max growled at the wolf, hair rising a little. Martha stared at the brave dog. Where did he come from?

"Max!" A voice called. Martha looked to see the Grinch arriving at the scene. He held a walking stick. Martha couldn't believe what she is seeing. There is the Grinch. The wolves turn around to see the green creature and snarl at him. But that doesn't scare the Grinch. Max continues to growl at the wolves. The Grinch grips on the walking stick. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" He asked. One of the wolves started to lunge at him, but the Grinch swung the walking stick at its face, making the wolf fly back. Max bites on the other wolf's tail. Martha watched in silent and awe. She slipped on the ice and fell in the cold lake.

"Ahh! Oh no!" Martha gasped as her lower half of the body started to sting with the cold. Like needles are in her body. "Help!" She cried out. The Grinch hits the other wolf and turn to see Martha gripping on the edge of the ice. Max rushed over to her in worry. After scaring the wolves away, the Grinch rushed over to Martha. Before he could reach for her hand, Martha sinks in the lake. Max whimpered in fear.

"Oh perfect." The Grinch groaned in annoyance. Max barked at him. "What? You expect me to go down there and save her? What's in it for me?" The Grinch asked his dog. Max glared at him. He wanted his master to save this Who. The Grinch sighed before taking off his scarf. "Fine. I'll save her." The Grinch dives in the lake to get Martha out from drowning. Max waited, pacing around the water. Bricklebaum arrived and see Max.

"Mr. Grinch? Where did the wolves go? Where's Miss May?" He asked. "Mr. Grinch?!" Max barked at him. Before Bricklebaum could move, the Grinch popped out of the cold water with Martha in his arms. He quickly got out and drag Martha out who is unconscious. "Mr. Grinch! Oh thank goodness! Is Miss May alright?!" Bricklebaum asked as the Grinch carried Martha in bridal style.

"I don't want to know how this happened, but we both need a fire. Now!" The Grinch said, stomping ahead of Bricklebaum. Max followed his master, looking up at the unconscious Who. The Grinch looks down at Martha with his green eyes. "Hm. She is pretty." He said with no emotion.

* * *

She felt warm. She could hear crackling noises. Martha opened her eyes and found herself on the bed. A blanket is covering her body. Her red coat is in front of the fireplace. Martha looks around the place. This isn't familiar to her. This isn't her house. Where is she? All she remembered is that she was chased by those wolves, and fell in the lake as the Grinch is fighting off the wolves. Who saved her from drowning?

"Where am I?" She asked sitting up. Coming up the stairs is Max with a tray on his head. Soup and water. Martha stared at the dog. "Oh. It's you." Martha said. Max smiled at her with his tongue hanging out. He sets the tray down and barked at her. Martha realized something. If Max was here, does that mean the Grinch is here too? "Do you know where we are?" Martha asked the dog. Max barked in response and wanted her to follow him. Martha got up from the bed, keeping the blanket around her. Max is leading her down the cave steps.  
They both went down to the room where the desk is. It's a study room. There are a few books on the shelves.

"Ah, you're awake. Finally." A voice spoke in the room. Martha flinched at the sound. She looked up to see the Grinch on the ladder, holding a book. Martha's eyes went wide. "You've been out for two hours. Thanks to you, I have to dry up and keep warm myself. Do you have any idea how cold that lake was?"

"You...you..." Martha sputtered.

"I...what?"

"You're the...the..."

"The Grinch. In the flesh." The Grinch introduced as he slides down the ladder and threw the book on the desk. He approached Martha with a scowl. "Of course, you Whos have heard of me, the Grinch. The mean, green, monster of Mt. Crumpit! And welcome to my home by the way. I usually never have visitors."

"So, you saved me?" Martha asked, gripping on the blanket.

"Well, yeah. I scare away the wolves and then you fell in the lake." The Grinch replied. His dog started to nudge him. "Oh, well, Max was the one who took notice. This is my dog, Max."

"I...I don't know what to say, but-"

"Don't think of me as prince charming or your knight in shining armor." The Grinch said, walking around her to study her. "You don't want your Mayor Dearest to be jealous, do you?" Martha blinked at him.

"You know who I am?" She asked. The Grinch smirked. For a scary creature, he is pretty clean. Clean teeth, clean fur. He sure does take care of himself.

"Of course I do, Miss Martha May." He said. "Bricklebaum told me about you."

"So, you really don't have claws or sharp teeth as the Whos say." Martha noticed as she got a better look at the Grinch. "And your friend told me a little bit about you. Not much. He thinks you are his friend." The Grinch chuckled.

"He thinks we're friends. Such a naïve happy Who." His eyes went wide. "Wait? Who said I have claws and sharp teeth? Rumors perhaps?"

"..Yeah. Rumors." Martha said. They were silent for a moment. Martha looked up at him. "Anyway, I was trying to say thank you. For saving my life." The Grinch looked at her.

"Sure. And...how do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess." Martha said. She stared at him. The Grinch noticed it. He raise a brow at her.

"You're staring." He told her. "Are you afraid of me?"

"I should, but I'm not." Martha said. "I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"About what will my family think? You saved me from those wolves and from drowning in the cold lake." Martha said. "My little brother will say it's insane. My parents will find it hard to believe."

"And your mayor boyfriend will say some nonsense." The Grinch said. "He will spread the word. Every Who will be shocked." Max rolled his eyes at his master. The Whos will be surprised by this story if they knew. Martha drops the blanket to reveal her yellow long sleeve shirt.

"Well, you're not wrong. He can be very annoying at times." She said.

"How could you date someone like him?" The Grinch asked.

"It's...complicated." Martha replied. Then, she realized that she must be home by now. They must be worried sick about her. She's been gone for two hours. "I must go. Sorry for all the trouble. But, thank you again." She went up the cave stairs to get her red coat.  
Martha got her coat on which is warm and dry from a fireplace. Before she could go out the door, the Grinch stopped her.

"Wait." Martha turned her head back to see him by the steps with his dog. The Grinch looked over at his chair with scarfs. He picked up a green one that matched his fur color. "You...might need this." He gave her the green scarf. Martha took it and wrap it around her neck. She smiled a little. "Be more careful next time." The Grinch told her.

"I will. Thank you, Mr. Grinch." Martha said with a nod. She left his home. Max shuts the door and look at his master. The Grinch doesn't why he gave one of his old scarfs to Martha. Did he care about her? After he saved her from death? She isn't afraid of him.

"Hmph. We won't see her again anyhow." The Grinch said. "Come, Max. Let's eat. I'm starving." He and his dog went upstairs to get to the kitchen to eat their early lunch since breakfast has passed.

* * *

Martha arrived home safe and sound. After she walked inside her house, Cassandra and Neil wrap their arms around her, nearly choking her. They were worried about her, they nearly called the police.

"Where have you been, Martha May?!" Neil asked.

"We were worried about you!" Cassandra said. Their son, Marco May, came downstairs to see the scene. He just got home from school. He then noticed a green scarf around Martha's neck. She never had that scarf before.

"Where did you get that scarf? Looks old." Marco asked.

"What happened to you, dear?" Cassandra asked, ignoring her son. Martha tried to calm her family who were talking and ask questions all at once. She had to tell them. She can't lie.

"I was chased by wolves, and I fell in the lake. And...the Grinch saved me." Martha told them. Silence. Neil, Cassandra, and Marco stared at her. Did they hear that? Martha waited for any of them to reply.

"Who saved you?" Neil asked.

"We thought you said the Grinch saved you. That's not what you said, isn't it?" Cassandra said with a giggle.

"He did. It's true. I saw him. He brought me to his mountain and...I was sleeping by the fire." Martha said. "His dog, Max, brought me soup."

"The Grinch saved your life?" Marco asked. "You're kidding."

"No, I'm not." Martha said.

"Dearest me! Did he hurt you?!" Neil asked, grabbing his daughter's shoulders.

"No. He hasn't." Martha said.

"How could the Grinch have a heart to save someone? He's the Grinch!" Cassandra asked, pacing around the room. "I mean, I'm so glad you are safe darling, but it's insane to believe that he saved you. And what were you doing outside of town?" Martha sighed a bit. She excused herself to be upstairs in her room to rest. Marco watched her in silent. He must know details.

_**XX**_

Martha held the green scarf as she sat on her bed. She stares at her window to see Mt. Crumpit where the Grinch lives. She couldn't believe he saved her life. Maybe he isn't so bad after all. Marco walked in his sister's room to see her staring out the window.

"Is it all true?" He asked. "The Grinch saved your life? What was he like? Did he smell? Does he really have claws and sharp teeth as the Whos say?" Martha turned to her little brother.

"No. He doesn't smell. He doesn't have claws. He doesn't have sharp teeth. He...may be a monster, but...he's different." Martha said. "Though, he is mean. Except his dog, Max." Marco climbed on her bed and look at the green scarf.

"He...gave you that?" He asked.

"Yes. He did." Martha said. "He only wanted me to be careful next time."

"Wow. I thought you dating the mayor was crazy." Marco said. Martha stared at him. "The Grinch saved you from those wolves and rescue from the lake. That's even more crazy."

"I...guess so." Martha said with a slight giggle. "What's funny is that I wasn't afraid of the Grinch. When he gave me this scarf, it's like he...he doesn't want me to get hurt."

"Ooooh! Martha likes the Grinch!" Marco teased. Martha glared playfully at him.

"No I do not." She said tickling her little brother. Marco laughed along, continuing to tease his older sister. "Besides, I don't think we will see each other again. The Grinch hardly comes down in our town."  
After the siblings talked, Martha wanted to take a nap after what had happened. Marco left her alone to rest. Martha held the scarf in her hands, closing her eyes to nap.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: Curiosity as a Cat***

* * *

The next day, after Marco went to school, Martha could not stop thinking about the Grinch. She should be thinking about her favorite holiday, her family, and Augustus. But, her mind is on the Grinch. Those green eyes. That fur looks so soft. And his voice sounds gentle when he spoke to her.

_'What is wrong with me?! He's the Grinch! He doesn't like the Whos! He hates Christmas! I should not be thinking about him. He saved my life yesterday. I'm only grateful for what he did.' _Martha thought to herself. She wraps the green scarf around her after she puts on the red coat. She heads downstairs to leave the house, but she found her mother and father sitting on the couch with Augustus sitting across from them, drinking warm tea.

"Augustus!" Martha said. "What a surprise."

"Martha, darling. He came by to visit us. We've told him about how the Grinch saved you from the cold lake." Cassandra said as Martha came to join them.

"Yes. It is hard for me to believe such thing. Yet, I am glad that you are alright and well, my dear." Augustus said, sipping his tea. "He didn't lay a hand on you, did he?"

"No. He hasn't. I'm fine." Martha replied. Augustus noticed the green scarf.

"I say, Martha. Wherever did you get that scarf? Looks old. I don't remember you wearing it before." He asked.

"Uh, the Grinch gave this to me." Martha said, gripping on the scarf. Augustus was about to ask why, but Martha spoke again. "It did not mean anything. All he wishes is for me to be careful next time."

"You have no idea what he is really like, my dear." Augustus said, taking her hand. "The Grinch is bad news ever since. Believe me, I know. He causes trouble."

"You seem to know about the Grinch well." Martha said, raising her brow. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you. I wish I could." Augustus said. "But, I don't want to worry you or your family. I'm afraid I will scare you with a tale."

"Augustus, if you know so much about-"

"Oh! Look at the time! I need to get to my meeting! Sorry to run off like this, but thank you for the tea and your time." Augustus said, walking out the door. Martha watched him leave in a hurry. The Mayor of Whoville knows something. He's hiding something. He and the Grinch possibly had a history. Martha must know.

"A busy Who, but a wonderful gentleman." Cassandra said.

"So nice of him to come by." Neil spoke. Martha didn't say anything. She walked out of her house to for a stroll. She has so much on her mind. She looks up at Mt. Crumpit.

_'Why does he hate Christmas? Why does he hate the Whos? What made him want to live up there all alone?' _Martha thought. As she was walking, she bumped into a man wearing a uniform. Mail and boxes fly above them. Martha rubbed her head and look up at the Who. It's Betty Lou's husband, Lou Lou Who.

"Oh dear. The mail!" He cried out. He then noticed Martha helping him collect the mail and boxes. "Oh, Miss Martha May! I'm so sorry. I did not see you there." Lou said. "I was in a hurry."

"It's alright, Lou. I wasn't paying attention either." Martha said, handing him the mail and boxes. "How's the Post Office?"

"Oh, busy, busy, busy!" Lou said with a wide grin. "A lot of Whos have been ordering presents and sending Christmas cards."

"I see."

"I just heard that the Grinch saved your life yesterday. The mayor spreads the word so fast as soon as he heard from your parents." Lou said. "Every Who is talking about it. You were lucky."

"Great. Now I get the feeling I might get cameras or do interviews everywhere I go." Martha said in annoyance. Lou chuckled a bit. Before he was about to leave, Martha stopped him. "Do you know anything about the Grinch? His history?"

"Oh, not really. All I know is that he hates Christmas." Lou said. "I wish I could help." He took something out of his pocket and hand it over to Martha. "I know someone who will. Here's his address. He once met the Grinch." Martha looks at the card and blinked. Lou stared at her. "I know what you are thinking. He is not a Who. But believe me, he is harmless."

* * *

Martha had to take a train to get to the place where this old friend lives. After she arrived at the small town, she followed the directions to get to the house. Of course, the town is filled with Christmas joy. Snow, lights, and their own Christmas tree.

"Nice little town. Now I must find this house. It shouldn't be far." Martha said to herself.

_**XX**_

The house is festive with lights. Martha walked up to the door and knocked. She waited for an answer. The door opened. Martha gasped at the sight of two little figures. They both have red jumpsuits and blue hair. On their suits, they said "Thing 1" and "Thing 2". One jumped off of the second.

"Good afternoon, pretty lady. How can we help you?" Thing 2 asked.

"Would you like to come in?" Thing 1 asked. Martha looks at the card.

"Um, I must be at the wrong house. I'm looking for... Mr. Cat in the Hat." She said.

"You came to the right place, my dear." A voice spoke in the house. The Things let Martha inside the house. Martha walked in and found a figure coming down the stairs. It is the cat indeed. A tall black cat with a red and white striped hat, and a red bow tie. "Mr. Lou Lou Who told me you are coming here. You have questions about Mr. Grinch, my dear?"

"Y-yes." Martha stammered. She couldn't believe what she is seeing. The Cat in the Hat. She doesn't know which is more stranger. The Cat or the Grinch. But the only difference is that the Cat is friendly. Unlike the Grinch.

"Have no fear, my dear. I am as harmless as they say. You are welcome to stay." The Cat. Martha noticed he's been rhyming. "Please, come sit and be comfy." The Cat took her hand and lead her to the chair. The Things left them to fetch the hot cocoa. "You must be Martha May. Pleasure to finally meet you. I am the Cat. The Cat in the Hat." The Cat introduced, tipping his hat with a friendly smile.

"Um, pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Cat." Martha said. The Things came in with two cups of hot cocoa. Martha grabbed her yellow cup as the Cat took his. "So, you know about the Grinch?" Martha asked as she took a sip.

"Why of course." The Cat said. "He's an old friend of mine. We used to be neighbors. Until things have gone out of hand between us."

"Tell me." Martha said.

"Well, when we were young, we were annoyed with each other. But, the Grinch started to grow a bit soft for me. Yet, he hated Christmas." The Cat exclaimed. "He was an orphan in Whoville. He never had a family or a home. He was all alone." Martha frowned a bit, letting the Cat continue. "Not only he was an orphan, he was picked on. By the young Whos. Because he is so different. The Grinch got so angry, he threw the presents around and push the tree down. The fury, the anger..."

"Oh dear." Martha whispered.

"The poor fellow ran away from the orphanage and never wanted to be part of Christmas. He could not stand it." The Cat said. "I remember I tried looking for him, but he never wants to be bothered. I never saw Mr. Grinch ever since. But I do remember the times we had together. I'd like to tell you a story about that, but you want to know about the Grinch."

"He was bullied because he was different and never had a family." Martha said, putting down the cup. "I feel so sorry for him."

"But he isn't so bad once you get to know him. Maybe he has a heart for you since he saved you yesterday." The Cat said with a smile. "Yes, I've heard from the Mayor of Whoville."

"A heart for me?" Martha wondered.

"His heart is two sizes too small. That doesn't mean he has no heart." The Cat told her. "Don't think of him as a cruel monster. Everybody has a heart. Maybe perhaps, you could try to be friends with Mr. Grinch. And maybe his heart will grow an inch." Martha is silent. Would the Grinch mind? Being friends with Martha? What would her family, friends, and the mayor think? "I hope you understand why the Grinch hated Christmas. All he needs is a friend. Or perhaps...love." The Cat said.

"Oh, I don't think I could-"

"It wouldn't hurt to try, my dear. After Mr. Grinch saved you, he wouldn't try to hurt you. So nothing to fear." The Cat said.

"Well...I suppose I could be friends with the Grinch. After what you told me, I feel bad for him. Maybe he could use a friend. Someone he could talk to." Martha said. "I think it's best not to tell my family or anyone about it. They will think it's insane."

"You do what you're heart is telling you." The Cat said, placing his hand over his chest to feel his heart. Martha touches her chest. She knew what she must do.  
After she left the house, the Cat smiled to himself, drinking his cocoa. Things are going to be okay for the Grinch. Because Martha May will be there.

* * *

_***Author's Note: Yes, that's right. The Cat in the Hat makes an appearance. He's one of my favorites as a kid. So why not? XD***_


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5: Friends?***

* * *

The Grinch and Max are thinking of what they should do today. Before the Grinch could think of something, they hear a door knock. Max rushed down to the door and sniffed. He let out a happy bark. The Grinch came down to see his dog excited.

"Who would visit me at this time?" The Grinch wondered. He opened the door and see Martha standing there. "Miss May? Wh-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be...you know, down in Whoville? Surrounded by your favorite holiday? Be with your annoying boyfriend?"

"I would, but...I came to see you. You did save me." Martha told him. "Don't worry. No one knows I'm here. Let's say that you need company. You and Max could use...a friend." The Grinch stared at her in confusion.

"Friend?" He asked.

"You've been alone. Besides you have Max, but...you two could use someone you can talk to. I'll be here for you." Martha said.

"...Why?" The Grinch wondered. "I don't understand." Martha let herself in. After Max shuts the door for his master, Martha stared up at the Grinch with a neutral look.

"I know why you hated Christmas." She said. "You were bullied. You were alone for many years." The Grinch blinked. She found out his past. Who told her? But Martha spoke again to break his thoughts. "There could be a misunderstanding, Mr. Grinch."

"There is no misunderstanding." The Grinch said. He walked back upstairs. Martha and Max followed him. "All the Whos care about this time of year. It's all about presents, feast, and greed! You have no idea what it was like before! I never had anything like they had!"

"But, you can." Martha told him. "If you just let me show you what Christmas was really like, you will-"

"Never mention Christmas to me!" The Grinch growled. "I despise it! I don't care about it! And I don't care if that is your favorite holiday! That's why you come up to shove Christmas in my face!" He sat on the red chair and press one of the buttons to go up. Martha and Max watched him disappear above in the cavern. Max barked at the Who to have her follow him to follow his master.

They walk up the cave steps and they both hear organ music playing. Martha started to recognize the music. It's from one of her favorite musicals. Above them is the Grinch playing the organ. Max is halfway up the steps, but Martha remains at the bottom. She couldn't help but to sing as the music plays.

_"Beneath the opera house,_  
_I know he's there._  
_He's with me on the stage,_  
_He's everywhere._  
_And when my song begins,_  
_I always find,_  
_The Phantom of the Opera is there,_  
_Inside my mind."_

The Grinch stopped playing for a moment as he hears her voice. He looks down at her in silent. Martha urges him to continue to play the organ. Max smiled at his master, wagging his tail. The Grinch rolled his eyes and start to play again. Martha walks up the steps slowly as she sings to him. The Grinch didn't want to join in, but he plays the organ with his eyes shut.

_"Those who have seen your face,_  
_Draw back in fear._  
_I am the mask you wear._  
_Your spirit and my voice,_  
_In one combined,_  
_The Phantom of the Opera is there,_  
_Inside my mind."_

Martha is halfway up to reach the Grinch and Max. She smiled a bit as she sings again as the music grew louder. The Grinch opened one of his eyes to see her.

_"He's there._  
_The Phantom of the Opera."_

She is lets out a high eerie voice. To the Grinch, it sounds sweet. Not hurting his ears at all. He had no idea she could sing like this. She does have a lovely voice. Martha stood behind Max who listens to her in awe. Martha has her eyes closed as she sings out loud.

"Sing..." The Grinch whispered. Martha continues to sing for him. It's so long. How could she not pass out? She must've saved her breath for this note. The Grinch raises his voice for her to hear. "Sing!" The cavern was filled with organ music and Martha's voice. Anyone could hear them. The Grinch slams his fingers on the keys as the song comes to an end. "Sing! Sing!" Martha let out the final note of her voice. It echoes throughout the cave. She let out a long sigh and open her eyes to see the Grinch's face. Max barked. Such talent she has. Martha stared at the Grinch who stares back in surprise. "That is amazing. I never heard someone sing like that before." He said.

"Years of practice." Martha said with a slight blush. "My instincts took over. I'm sorry."

"No. I...I think...it was...beautiful." The Grinch said. "I never knew you could sing. What else can you do?"

"Well, not much. Just...sing." Martha said. "Since it's...well, Christmas, I mostly sing Christmas songs. And there is gonna be a party in Whoville." She sat on one of the steps. Max sat next to her as the Grinch kneeled down.

"You don't sound excited." The Grinch said. "You sure Christmas is your favorite holiday?"

"Of course it is!" Martha exclaimed. "It's just...Augustus wants us to be king and queen for that night and...well...it's not really what I had in mind. All I want is to sing a meaningful song to the Whos. I wrote the song myself."

"Oh. You did?" The Grinch asked. "Well, what's it called?"

"I call it, 'Where Are You Christmas?' It's cheesy, I know." Martha said.

"I think it sounds nice. I...would love to hear it someday." The Grinch told her. Martha stared at him. Was he serious? Maybe the Cat is right. The Grinch could use a friend. So far he isn't so cruel to her. Martha is starting to warm him up a little.

"Yeah. But, the music is need. Maybe a soft piano music could fit my song." Martha said. They both didn't say anything for a moment. The Grinch realized that they both need another place to talk instead of sitting by the organ.

_**XX**_

The Grinch, Martha, and Max are in the study. Martha picked up one of the books. It is a horror novel. It is about a clown that eats children. Martha shivered and put the book back on the desk. Not her type to read.

"I figured your mayor boyfriend spreads a word about me who saved your life. Was everyone surprised?" The Grinch asked behind the desk.

"Of course they were." Martha said with a giggle. "Yet, Augustus tells me to stay away from you." The Grinch noticed the green scarf he gave her. She is wearing it. He smiled a bit, but frowned when Martha asks him a question. "Do you happen to know Augustus?"

"...Yes." The Grinch admitted. "He was one of the kids who picked on me." Martha placed her elbows on the desk, looking at him. She wanted a story. The Grinch sighed a little. "He noticed me by the orphanage gates and called me a freak. He said something like I will never have a family or celebrate Christmas with the ones who have family."

"That was then. He isn't like that anymore." Martha said. "Yet, he shouldn't be picking on someone."

"I was so upset, I keep hearing those insults in my head, and laughter from outside the orphanage." The Grinch said as he remembers the memory when he was small. "I threw the presents around. I push the tree down. I was scaring the other kids and the head master. So, the only thing to get away from all that was to run away. I didn't need anyone." Martha couldn't help but to place her hand on his furry hand. The Grinch blinked and look at her.

"That was all in the past. Everyone is not the same as they were before." Martha told him. "Augustus has changed. He's grown into a mature Who. If you let me become your friend, you will see the light of Christmas. A true light." The Grinch could see honesty in Martha's eyes. She is not like any Whos in Whoville. She wants to be his friend. The Grinch never had any friends. Besides Max and the Cat. Maybe having a friend wouldn't be such a bad idea. They will be friends in secret. No one should know about this.

"Miss May, you got yourself a friend." The Grinch said with a small smile. Max barked happily.

"Please, call me Martha. And thank you, Mr. Grinch." Martha said. The Grinch held her hand.

"Call me Grinch."

* * *

"Ah, Mayor Augustus!" Cindy Lou bumped into Augustus by accident. The chubby Who turned to see her. She is picking up a book. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"It's alright, Cindy Lou Who." Augustus said. "Next time keep your eyes up."

"I will. Oh, and sir, how is Miss May?" Cindy asked. "Is she alright from yesterday?"

"Oh. She's quite alright." Augustus replied. "That Grinch never hurt her. As far as I know. Now, if you'll excuse me. I must visit Bricklebaum about the tree we will be having here." He walks away from Cindy. The little blonde Who turns to look up at Mt. Crumpit in wonder. She has heard about the Grinch. She should visit Martha one of these days. Marco came over to her.

"You okay, Cindy Lou?" He asked.

"Oh. Sorry. Just wondering. Is your sister home at this time?" Cindy asked.

"I think so. Why?" Marco asked.

"I want to ask her about the Grinch."


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6: Cindy Lou and Marco***

* * *

Marco and Cindy came in the house to see Neil helping his wife with the dishes. They see the children.

"Welcome home, son." Neil spoke. "And hello, Cindy Lou. How is school today?"

"It's good. Is Martha home?" Cindy asked.

"No. She is not. She could be taking a stroll as usual." Cassandra replied. "I'm sure she isn't far." Marco and Cindy looked at each other, then they head out of the house. Neil looks at his wife.

"Do you think our daughter is back out there where she was attacked and almost drowned?" He asked. "Maybe I should go out there and look for her."

"Oh, darling. I'm sure she's alright. Surely she shouldn't be outside of town after what happened. And Bricklebaum lives out there." Cassandra said. "Those nasty wolves won't come back anyway."

"What about the Grinch?" Neil asked.

"That Grinch won't bother her. He hardly comes down here." Cassandra laughed. "What do you suggest? Our daughter with the Grinch after he saved her life? I doubt it. Augustus will not like that at all." Neil laughed along with his wife. That would be silly. But, they thought wrong.

* * *

"So, this Christmas Whoville Party. What was it really like? I only see it from my mountain and hear music and singing." The Grinch asked. He and Martha stood by the window to see the view of Whoville.

"The whole town was in on it. We gather around the tree, hold hands, and sing together. That was a usual thing. We will do that again, but...this time it's different." Martha said. "Augustus wants me and him to become king and queen during the party to host, we will ice skate together, and we both light up the tree. Like I said, it's not what I want us to do. I want to sing them a song. If only I could talk to Augustus about it, but he was always so busy at this time of year."

"Gee, some boyfriend he was." The Grinch chuckled. "If he loves you, he should have some time to listen to you or spend time with you."

"...Right." Martha said.

"Anyway, tell me about your little brother. Marco, is it?" The Grinch asked, changing the subject.

"He's just like any other kid. Sometimes a troublemaker." Martha told him. "And he thinks it's insane that you saved me. More crazy than me dating Augustus." They both started to laugh. "But, other than that, he's a good kid."

"I bet." The Grinch said.

"Wish you could be a part of the Christmas Whoville Party. You...might like it." Martha said.

"I don't think the mayor would approve of that. We keep our friendship a secret from now on." The Grinch told her. "Not sure how the Whos would react if they see me at the party.

"I told you. Things have been different. You've been living in the past, Grinch." Martha said. "The party is on the 23rd. We have a week."

"I'm not very...social." The Grinch said. "I've been living up here for years. Max is the only companion I have."

"And now you two have a new friend. I will always come and visit you." Martha said with a smile. "Nothing will go wrong."

* * *

"Where is my sister? We've looked everywhere!" Marco exclaimed.

"Nobody knows where she usually goes." Cindy said. She turned around and see Augustus walk with Bricklebaum. "Maybe they know!" She ran towards them as Marco follows her. "Excuse us, Mayor Augustus! Bricklebaum!" Cindy called.

"Well, if it isn't Cindy Lou Who and Marco May Who." Bricklebaum said with a grin. "How's Martha feeling?"

"We're looking for her." Marco told him. "Have you seen her?"

"...Isn't she at home?" Augustus asked. "Last time I saw her was a few hours ago."

"We wanted to ask her about the Grinch." Cindy said. The mayor's eyes went wide. Bricklebaum chuckled at her.

"Oh, Mr. Grinch is such a hero that day. Martha May is famous since he-" He was cut off when Augustus cleared his throat at him.

"Yes, but that will not happen so often." He said. "My Martha will never see that Grinch again. He is nothing but trouble." The kids stared up at him in silent. Augustus patted their heads. "Usually Martha would go visit the ice skating ring or-"

"She's not there." Marco said.

"Hm. Strange. Maybe she's out shopping." Augustus said. "I'll stop by her house after Bricklebaum and I finish our discussion about the party." The two male Whos walked away from the children. Cindy looked up at Mt. Crumpit.

"There's one place we haven't looked yet." She said. Marco looked up at the mountain.

"I don't think it's a good idea." He said. "But...we must be sure."

_**XX**_

The young Whos walk up the mountain. Marco couldn't believe that he is actually doing this. Yet, he had to be sure. What if the Grinch found her and held her hostage? Like in those fairy tales. Cindy and Marco walk up the side of the mountain and see the signs. Warning signs.  
Cindy walked up to the door and turn back to Marco.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Uh, not really." Marco said, scratching the back of his head. Cindy knocked on the door, loud enough for the Grinch to hear. "Well. No one's here. Let's go." Marco said after a moment of waiting. But Cindy grabbed his scarf.

"Maybe he didn't hear it at first." Cindy knocked again. She reached for the door knob and turn it. She push the door open and look inside. "Hello? Mr. Grinch?" Cindy called.

"We should go." Marco said.

"Not yet." Cindy told him. She walks inside. Marco sighed in defeat. He followed her in. "Hello?" Cindy called. They walk up the steps and they both hear a female voice coming from the dining room. Cindy and Marco looked over to see Martha sitting all the way across from the Grinch, eating their lunch. Who Hash on their plates. Max is sitting between them, wagging his tail. "Look." Cindy whispered to Marco. "There's your sister." Marco blinked in surprise. Martha is eating with the Grinch. They are having a friendly conversation.

"So, you met an old friend of mine. The Cat." The Grinch said, looking across at Martha. "I hardly see him or speak to him."

"He still thinks you two are friends." Martha told him with a smile. "He is a nice...uh, cat."

"He is. Yet, I get annoyed with his rhymes." The Grinch said. "Seriously, what is up with rhyming?" Martha giggled at him. Then, they heard a sneeze. The Grinch quickly turned to see the Who children watching from the stairs. Marco covered his mouth who sneezed. Max cocked his head to the side in wonder. Martha stood up as she stares at the kids.

"Marco?!"

"Run!" Cindy told Marco, dragging him down the stairs. They rush over to the door, but a green hand grabbed Marco's coat and lift him up along with Cindy. The children looked up at him in fright. The Grinch eyed on them. Martha came down with Max.

"Little intruders. How dare they come here in my lair?" The Grinch said with a smirk.

"Grinch, put them down! They mean no harm! Marco is my little brother." Martha said.

"And who is this little girl with him?" The Grinch asked, looking down at Cindy who held on Marco's hand.

"Don't hurt us, Mr. Grinch!" Cindy pleaded. "We're only here to see if Miss May is here. And she is. Please, put us down." The Grinch didn't say anything, but he dropped Marco. The kids are on the ground, rubbing their heads. Cindy glared up at the Grinch. "Next time, be gentle." She muttered. Martha kneeled down to their level.

"What are you two doing here up here?" She asked. "Does anybody else know you two are coming up here all by yourselves?" The kids shook their heads at her.

"We were looking for you." Marco said. "And Cindy has questions and..." He stopped when he looked up at the Grinch who had his arms crossed, tapping his foot at him. He chuckled nervously at him. "Uh, hehe. Hi there." Martha stood up.

"Grinch, this is my little brother I told you about." She said. "This is Marco May Who. And this is his friend, Cindy Lou Who." She looks down at the kids. "Kids, this is Mr. Grinch." Marco and Cindy stared up at the Grinch. Max barked a bit. "Oh. Sorry. This is Max." Martha said with a smile. "The Grinch's dog." Max went up to Marco and licked his face. Marco laughed and pet the dog.

"Friendly, aren't you?" He said as Max lets Cindy have a turn to pet him.

"Well, these two found out." The Grinch said with a look. "Yet, maybe they could keep this a secret as well."

"Huh? What secret?" Cindy asked. Marco looks up at his sister.

"Martha? Don't tell me you are becoming friends with-"

"I am. Got a problem with that, little brother?" Martha asked with a look in her eyes. "Now listen to me, you two. Since you guys have found me here, you must keep this to yourselves. No Who should know about this. Not even Augustus."

"What about mom and dad?" Marco asked.

"They cannot know as well." Martha told him. "Now, promise me. Promise Grinch. You won't tell anyone about our friendship."

"What's in it for us?" Marco asked, crossing his arms.

"Now look here you little-" The Grinch stopped when Martha held her hand up to silence him. She gave him a wink.

"I'll let you have my bubblegum candy canes this year. All of them." Martha said. Marco blinked in shock. Cindy smiled at the thought. Those were Martha's favorite candy cane flavor. Marco only had one behind Martha's back a few times. Now he and Cindy could have all of them to themselves.

"Well, I wouldn't mind sharing with Marco, but I'll keep a secret." Cindy said. "You can count on us, Martha. And Mr. Grinch, thank you for saving her yesterday. She is very nice."

"Oh, uh, sure." The Grinch said.  
After everything was settled, the kids were told to leave. They will keep the Grinch and Martha's friendship a secret. Even Cindy is more trustworthy. Martha grabbed the green scarf. She knew she has to leave. She's been gone long enough.

"I must go. But, I'll come back tomorrow. And thank you for trusting me." Martha said with a smile.

"That candy cane bribe really worked. Bubblegum flavor, huh? Hm. I'd like to try one someday." The Grinch said with a grin. Max licked his lips at the thought of candy canes.

"I'll bring one. I just need to buy some for the kids." Martha said. "And thank you for lunch. Now I know why you only shop in Whoville once in a while. You grab tons of food that'll last for two months." The Grinch chuckled.

"And I had to shop during Christmas."

"You'll open up. I know it." Martha said. "Well, I must get home. I'll see you tomorrow, Grinch." After she walked out the door, Max shuts it for her. The Grinch smiled to himself. Maybe it's not so bad. He started to trust Martha. And she handled the kids with no problem. He couldn't stop thinking about her blue eyes, the hair looks so soft to touch, that smile, that laugh... The Grinch blinked as he felt his heart. It beats a little. Not normal like before. What was going on with him? Max noticed his master's expression and whimpered.

"I-I'm fine, Max." The Grinch said, brushing down his chest. "Let's uh, let's finish up our leftovers at the table."

* * *

"Where have you been, Martha?" Cassandra asked, placing her hands on her hips as soon as Martha walked in the house. Marco sat by the fire with his father. Martha removes the green scarf. "You've been gone for hours." Cassandra spoke. "Don't tell me you got into trouble again."

"No. I was...I only went out to see...Christmas cheer in town." Martha lied.

"Yeah. She was. She heard that her boyfriend and Bricklebaum are looking for a tree for Whoville." Marco said, helping his sister with a lie. "Cindy Lou told me that we must create our ornaments for the tree. I hear it's gonna be big. The party is next week."

"That's right." Martha quickly said with a grin.

"Oh." Cassandra said. "Well, since you are so excited about the Christmas Whoville Party, look what I got you!" Cassandra rushed over to the white box. She took out a light blue dress with one sleeve that look like snowflakes. The trim is glitter, and the back has a big bow. Martha stared at it. "Isn't it this darling? This will go perfectly for your ice dance with Augustus and during the party. Oh, I cannot wait to see you in this. And we will work on your hair-"

"Reminds me of that ice queen from a movie." Marco said to himself.

"Do you like it, Martha?" Neil asked. Martha had to admit. This dress is very beautiful. Martha thanked her parents for the dress she will be wearing for the party next week. Martha and Marco went upstairs as their parents remain in the living room with smiles.

_**XX**_

"Thanks for helping me out down there." Martha said.

"Sure. What are siblings for?" Marco said. "Can't wait for the candy cane you promised."

"Don't worry, I'll buy some tomorrow. After that, I'll be going back up to Mt. Crumpit." Martha told him. "So, you're really okay with this?"

"Well, it's weird, but I'll get over it." Marco said. "But, I get a bad feeling. Like what if someone finds out? What if your boyfriend finds out about-"

"Oh, he won't even bother." Martha said. "I'm counting on you and Cindy for keeping it a secret." Marco smiled and gave her a wink.


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7: Molly Gracey Who***

* * *

_"Now arriving Whoville! Enjoy your visit! Merry Christmas!" _The Whos walked out of the train. Coming out lastly was a young Who woman. She is wearing a sweater dress with white and pink stripes with a white coat, light gray leggings, and light brown boots. She has short blonde hair with a light blue headband. The Who holds a briefcase while walking through the train station.

"Finally. Whoville." She said to herself, looking at the view of the town. "Now I can finally go to the hotel. My real Christmas vacation starts now."

The Who was dropped off in town by the bus. She smiled at the sight. She hears carolers sing, the Christmas decorations are everywhere. How she couldn't get enough of it. Whoville is filled with Christmas joy. Unlike her hometown. As she is walking down the street to reach the hotel, someone bumped into her. She fell back on the snow, rubbing her head.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" A voice said. "I didn't pay attention to where I was going. Here, let me help you."

"No. Please, I'm alright." The female Who said as she looks up to see Martha picking up the briefcase and put the clothes back inside. But, Martha spots a picture on the snow by her feet. A picture of the Cat in the Hat.

"Huh? You know the-"

"Give me that!" The blonde Who snatched the photo away from Martha's hand. "It means nothing! But, I appreciate the help." She took the briefcase. "I need to go to my room."

"Wait." Martha stopped her. "I'm sorry again. Let me make it up to you for a hot cup of cocoa. And are you new to Whoville?" The blonde Who looked at her. She nodded. "Oh! Welcome to Whoville, miss...uh, I'm sorry I never got your name. I'm Martha May Who. But please, call me Martha." Martha said with a smile.

"I'm Molly Gracey Who. You can call me...Molly." The blonde Who said. "And you don't need to do that for me. I'm fine."

"Oh no. I insist. And I would like to show you this town. The places you'll go." Martha said. Molly stared at her for a moment. Things are going great for a start. Maybe she should let Martha get her a cup of cocoa and a little tour of the town.

* * *

The two ladies are sitting by the café with their cups of hot cocoa. Martha is telling Molly about the upcoming party in the town, and the places where Molly can shop. Molly is interested in art, and she is the artist herself. Maybe one day, Martha could see them.

"So, you're family stopped celebrating Christmas? Why?" Martha asked.

"Not forever. Just for this year." Molly said with a sigh. "My father has a job and he works for nights. My mother is out on a business trip and won't be back till New Year's Day. It was rough. So, I decided to celebrate Christmas alone. I chose to come here."

"I'm sorry. But, things will get better." Martha said with a small smile. Molly shrugged a bit. Martha couldn't help but to ask her about the Cat. "Molly, how do you know the Cat? I'm just curious." Molly puts down the cup and look across at Martha with a sad frown. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay. I'll understand."

"You know him too?" Molly asked.

"Well, not really. I met him the other day. He's...nice." Martha said. "You seem to know him more than anyone else."

"Oh, I know him alright." Molly said. "We...we were friends. 3 years ago, we met at the park. I saw him do his tricks. He is a magician, that Cat. His hat was filled with many things inside." Martha nodded, listening to her. Molly continued. "We got along very well, until that day I stopped seeing him. I had to break it to him by telling him that my parents don't approve of us being together. My parents don't like his tricks or his Things. The Things wreck our house, yet they never mean any harm. They just want to have fun. So, I told the Cat that he and his Things must go. We never saw each other since. I was heartbroken, but I had to do it for my family..." Molly covered her face with her hands. Martha could see that Molly was heartbroken by her past with the Cat.

"I'm sorry." Martha said. Molly looked up. "Maybe one day you could see him. He doesn't live far from this town."

"No. I can't see him." Molly told her. "Not after what I said to him. He probably won't want to see me again. He has freedom." Martha placed her hand on Molly's. Molly's green eyes look up.

"I don't know the Cat very much, but what if he does miss you? And his Things?" Martha asked. "I'm not telling you what to do. Do what your heart tells you. Listen to what it tells you. Because that's what I do." Molly stares at Martha in silent. She stands up and shook Martha's hand.

"You could be right. Thank you. Nice meeting you, Martha. And thank you for cocoa. I must go to the hotel now." Molly said, walking away with her briefcase. Martha smiled a bit as Molly walks down the street. She knew she would see Molly again. And maybe she could have an answer. Molly must listen to her heart. Of what it is telling her. That is what the Cat in the Hat told her before.

_**XX**_

Martha walked out of the candy shop with bubblegum candy canes in a bag for her and her brother. After she drops them off at her house, she will go to Mt. Crumpit to see the Grinch.

"Martha! There you are, my dear!" Augustus called. Martha stopped and turned to her boyfriend who held a bouquet of red roses. "I've been looking all over for you. You weren't home again, and then I found you at last!" He hands her the bouquet. Martha took it and smelled the roses.

"Oh, Augustus. They are beautiful." She said.

"I know how much you love roses." Augustus says as he placed his hand on her back to walk with her. "I'm having some time off today. So, how about the two of us to go have lunch together?"

"Oh, well, I kinda have-"

"I know we haven't had time together, but you know me. I'm the Mayor of Whoville and must get things ready for Christmas. I would love to make it up to you, my love." Augustus said, taking her free hand. "Let us go have lunch together. Just you and me." Martha stared at him in silent. Maybe it's safe that she should. If she told him no, he would ask questions. She can't tell him about her relationship with the Grinch. That would cause a disaster.

"Okay." Martha answered. "I'd love to."

"Excellent." Augustus said with a grin. "I know just a place." He lead her elsewhere than going to her house to drop off the candy canes and the bouquet.

* * *

Martha sat across from Augustus at the small restaurant. They are eating Green Eggs and Ham, which is a special in Whoville. Martha is eating the ham while Augustus is finishing up the eggs. Martha could see Mt. Crumpit from the window. She doesn't know for sure if the Grinch was waiting for her or he is busy at the moment. If she can't see him today, the visit must wait till tomorrow. If only she could send a letter to him.

"Martha?" Augustus spoke. Martha blinked and look at him. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm sorry." Martha said. "I wasn't...paying attention."

"What were you looking at?" Augustus asked, turning his hand back and see Mt. Crumpit. "Oh, I see. You were thinking of him." He turned away. "I understand he saved your life, but that Grinch is bad news."

"But...what if he isn't?" Martha asked. "People can change."

"Not the Grinch." Augustus said. "He has no heart for Christmas. He hates that holiday. Sure, he can come down here for groceries, but he never become part of the tradition." Martha wanted to roll her eyes at him, but didn't. And she couldn't tell him that he was the one who bullied the Grinch in the first place. "And you're still wearing that scarf of his." Augustus said.

"You have a problem with that?" Martha challenged.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no!" Augustus said with a nervous chuckle. "It's...it's just that-"

"I told you." Martha spoke. "It did not mean anything. He gave it to me just to be more careful the next time I go out. I almost drowned in the lake, or could've been eaten by those wolves! You weren't there to see him rescue me." Some of the Whos of the restaurant heard her and set on eyes on the mayor who blinked at her. Augustus cleared his throat, trying not to make an awkward scene.

"Yes. Of course. You were right. I wish I wasn't so busy so I could be there and-"

"Augustus, it's okay. I was the one who should be careful, but those wolves..." Martha said. "They just appear out of nowhere and they shouldn't be close to our town. If the Grinch weren't there or Bricklebaum cried for help, I would be dead. What I'm trying to tell you is to give the Grinch a chance. He isn't as bad as you think."

"How would you know? You met him once." Augustus asked.

"I just know. Anyone can change." Martha told him. "Maybe we can invite him to the Christmas Whoville Party." Gasps were heard from the restaurant. A waiter dropped the order next to their table. A male Who spits out his drink in disbelief. Augustus made a nervous smile at the Whos. He stands on his chair.

"Oh, that Martha. Such a joker!" He told them. "Don't worry, folks. The Grinch will not come down here during our time of our lives. Especially not during the party." Martha blushed as her boyfriend spoke to the ones in the restaurant. "Please forgive my love of my life. She's only joking. Just joking." Augustus said with a laugh. The Whos chuckle a little before going back to whatever they are doing. The waiter is cleaning up the food from the floor. Martha shook her head and look over at the mayor. "You were joking, weren't you?" Augustus asked her in a whisper.

"Can we just get a check?" Martha asked. "I have things to do. Plus, my roses are gonna get dry."

* * *

Marco is took a bite out of the bubblegum candy cane, tasting the sweet flavor. He just got home from school along with Cindy Lou. Martha placed the red roses in the vase filled with water.

"So, you didn't see your new boyfriend today because of the mayor?" Marco teased.

"The Grinch is _not_ my new boyfriend." Martha said, turning to him. "I guess I have to visit him the next day. But, can you do me a favor?" Marco raised his brow at her in concern, candy cane sticking out of his mouth.

* * *

Molly is looking out the window to see the view of the town. She smiled at the sight of the Whos skating around the ice in the town square. Children running around with snowballs and sleds. She watched the couple ice skate together, holding hands and laughing together. Molly frowned a bit and turned away as they remind her of her and the Cat.

_'I do miss him. But, does he miss me? After what happened?' _Molly thought. She remembered what Martha told her. Should Molly see the Cat again? Should she follow her heart? _'I need to think. I'm here to celebrate the holiday.'_ Molly walked out of her hotel room to get down to town. She wants to know about the Christmas Whoville Party this town will be having. She must find something to wear for that day.

* * *

The Grinch opened the door and look down to see Marco. Martha isn't with him.

"Marco? What're you doing here?" The Grinch asked the young Who.

"I'm here to tell you about Martha. She was held back and she might visit tomorrow. She felt bad for not coming." Marco said. "But, she also wanted me to tell you that you are welcome to come to the Christmas Whoville Party." The Grinch raised a brow at him before letting out a laugh.

"Oh, I know there's gonna be a party in Whoville! Everyone is invited but me. And Martha wanted me to come along? Ha! Good one!" He laughed.

"Uh, it's not a joke. She's serious. She did say that she wanted to show you what Christmas is really like." Marco said. "And it will be fun to have you around actually. The mayor won't be happy, but Martha will."

"Oh yes, the mayor will be displeased." The Grinch said snickering. "But, the Whos will be shocked to see the Grinch crash the party."

"Wait. You can't crash the party. You know how much Christmas means a lot to us." Marco said. The Grinch rolled his eyes at the boy. "Anyway, Martha had a lunch date with Augustus and she suggested that you should come along and be a part of it. And boy, the mayor thinks it's a joke. You have no idea how serious Martha is."

"So, she really wants me to come to the Christmas Whoville Party." The Grinch said, tapping his chin. Marco told him to think about it. He has time. After the boy left the mountain, the Grinch stood alone, puzzled. So this friendship isn't a joke. Martha wanted him to be part of Christmas this year. She is very serious. The Grinch smiled a bit as he imagines Martha and him dancing during the party as the mayor watched in jealously. The Grinch shook his head at the thought. "No. It'll be wrong. Well, it'll be funny to see the mayor's face if I ever dance with Martha, but...why am I feeling this way?" He placed his hand over his chest to feel his small heart beat a bit. "Probably nothing."


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8: Ready for a Date***

* * *

The next day, the Grinch and his dog are walking alongside with Martha in the woods. They see a waterfall. The white birds are flying above them. They turn back to see the view of their town and the winter trees. Max smiled at the sight, wagging his tail.

"What are we doing out here? So your Mayor Dearest won't find us?" The Grinch laughed.

"Oh, he won't bother coming out of this town at this time of year anyhow." Martha said with a giggle. "I want to talk to you. About the Christmas Whoville Party." They both sat on the log as Max sat by his master, enjoying the view. "I'm sure Marco told you."

"Yeah. You...really want me to come?" The Grinch asked. "We have a few days left."

"Yes. I don't care what Augustus has to say. The Whos will deal with it. Like I told you, I want to show you what Christmas is really about." Martha said. "And I am going to do the song. The one I told you about."

"But, didn't you say you need music?" The Grinch asked.

"Actually, Cindy Lou Who's mother is gonna help me with that. She plays the piano. She is working on the melodies after I gave her my song." Martha said with a smile. "I want it to be a surprise for everyone. That's why I want you there to hear it. You will love it." The Grinch nodded. He placed his green hand over hers. Martha looked down, the Grinch quickly pulled away.

"Sorry." He said. "I...didn't mean-"

"Why are you apologizing? It's okay." Martha said. She took his hand. "It's warm." The Grinch felt hot on his cheeks. Good thing his blush is under his green fur. Max watched the two with a warm smile. He rests his chin on Martha's knee. Martha pets him with her free hand. "And I was wondering. Do you know how to ice skate?" Martha asked.

"No. Not really." The Grinch replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I need to practice in case Augustus want me and him to do the dance. But, since you don't know how, I can teach you. Tonight." Martha said with a smile.

"Tonight? Uh, like where?"

"Whoville, of course."

"What? But, the Whos will-"

"They won't bother us. Plus, most of the Whos will be asleep." Martha told him. "If anyone sees us, they will have to deal with it."

"What about Augustus?" The Grinch asked.

"He goes to bed early. Believe me, he does." Martha said. "He's a heavy sleeper too. One time, one of his assistants told me that he talks in his sleep." The Grinch chuckled. Martha told him that Augustus still sleeps with his teddy bear and never told anyone. That made the Grinch laugh so hard he wipes a tear away from his eye.

"A grown Who still has a bear and never wants to be alone in bed!" The Grinch laughed. "How priceless!"

"I know. The assistant told me to keep it a secret, but you deserve to know." Martha said, giggling. "No way I can't tell my family. Especially Marco. He will let it all out."

"Oh, I wish I could spill the beans in front of everyone in Whoville." The Grinch said. "Anything to embarrass Who-vier."

"Maybe not." Martha said. "So, you're free tonight to ice skate? Max can come along. He could be our watchdog." Max barked in approval. He is on board. The Grinch isn't sure about the idea. Yet, he could learn to ice skate from a friend. Tonight won't hurt. He doesn't have plans. No one will see them. What could go wrong?

"Okay. I trust you. I guess we could...go out ice skating tonight. But, it won't have to be just that." The Grinch said. Martha and Max stare at him in confusion. "We could...go on a friendly date. Like we could have dinner at my place. If you like."

"A date?" Martha asked. She isn't sure if she heard him correctly.

"Well, not like...a date for couples. Just a date that friends do. If you don't want to have dinner with me, that's okay-"

"No!" Martha stopped him. "I mean...that's sounds nice. We did have lunch together before, and...well...dinner sounds great." Martha smiled at him. "I would love to."

"Really?!" The Grinch squeaked. Max tilts his head at him by the sound. The Grinch cleared his throat. "I mean, that's great to hear. How about you come by at 7? Max and I will get dinner ready."

"...Sure thing." Martha said.

* * *

"Oh, Max. What was I thinking?!" The Grinch asked, pacing around the kitchen as his dog watched. "I just asked Martha May out! She is with that mayor! I should call this date off. It would be best." But Max barked at him. The dog gave him a look. "What? You're saying I shouldn't?" The Grinch asked his dog. "Max, I don't know what it is, but I feel more happier around Martha. Like I want to be with her all the time." Max blinked at him. The Grinch sighed a bit. "Okay. I did say it's a friendly date. Nothing more. We'll have a nice dinner, and we all go out ice skating." Max barked excitedly, wagging his tail. "But there's two problems." The Grinch told his dog. "What are we gonna serve? What are we gonna eat for tonight? And most important problem of all...what am I gonna wear?!" Max had no problem helping his master get ready for a date tonight. They have time until 7.

* * *

Martha is in her room, looking through her closet of clothes. She found a red dress with white trim. It's a Christmas dress she wore last year. She took it out and smiled at the sight of it. But it needs detail.

"Oh, Martha!" Cassandra gasped as she entered the room. Martha gasped a bit and held the dress behind her. "I remember you wearing that dress from last Christmas. The color suits you well."

"Uh, yes. Well, I was just looking through my closet. And I found this." Martha said. As she was putting the dress on her bed, she found a nametag in the back of the dress. It was her mother's name. Martha turned to Cassandra. "Mother...you never told me this was your dress." She said. Cassandra walked over with a smile and touch the dress.

"I was your age when I wore this. And I met your father." Cassandra told her daughter. "This may sound funny to you, dear, but this dress brings love between two very special people. Around this time of year. A Christmas Love is what I usually call."

"I don't think it's funny, mother. I think it's sweet." Martha said. "I never notice your name on this dress until now. You never told me it was yours. I thought you bought it for me."

"No I didn't. I found it in a storage. I thought it was gone. Now, it is yours forever." Cassandra said. "Hmm. Looks like it could use some glitter too. Are you...going somewhere? Out with Augustus tonight?"

"Uhh, yes." Martha said with a fake smile. "He and I are going to a fancy restaurant. We'll be gone for a while. I'll be back later tonight."

"Oh darling. I'm so happy for you." Cassandra said, hugging her daughter. Martha hugs her mother back in silent. She hates lying to her mother, but she had to. Cassandra picked up the red dress. "Let me fix this dress before you leave tonight. I have the right stuff to wow your date." She went downstairs with a dress. Martha stood in her room, holding the green scarf.  
Marco walked in the bedroom, looking at his sister. He was wondering why their mother is excited all of a sudden with a dress. Martha shuts the door behind Marco and kneeled down to his level.

"Marco, you have to help me with this one." Martha said.

"What now?" Marco asked, crossing his arms.

"Promise you won't judge?"

"...That depends." Marco replied. "Is it about the Grinch?"

"Yes. Listen, I'm...going out with him tonight." Martha said.

"You are what?!" Martha quickly covered his mouth from screaming. Their parents can't know about this. Not ever. After her hand is off, Marco stared at his older sister in shock. "You two are going on a date tonight? Does your boyfriend know?"

"No. It's not a date like that. Just...a friendly date. We're just friends." Martha exclaimed. "We're gonna go ice skating in Whoville. I wanted to teach him."

"...That's all?" Marco asked, raising a brow at her. "Seems to me you started to have feelings for Mr. Grinch." Martha blushed a bit.

"That had nothing to do with that at all. He asked me out for dinner, and then we will go ice skating. That is all."

"Really? You're blushing, Martha." Marco pointed at her cheeks. Martha glared at him. "If you have feeling for Mr. Grinch, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone. Not even Augustus."

"Augustus can't know I'm going out tonight. That's why I need your help." Martha said. "Mother and father think he is gonna come get me. I need you to call this house and pretend to be him on the phone."

"Hmm. Trick our parents to pretend to be your boyfriend." Marco said, tapping his chin. "I have a voice changer, so I think I can sound like Augustus."

"Can it sound deep?"

"Sure. Now, you owe me something after your date." Marco said.

"What do you want? I know it's not candy canes. I got you those." Martha said. "What is it you want?"

"It is something I want for Christmas." Marco said, walking over to the window and look at the town. "Mom and dad think it'll be too dangerous to have. But, it looks so cool and I will use it."

"What is it?" Martha asked, looking at her little brother.

"A hoverboard." Marco replied. "I want to be above the snow and ice. When I saw a commercial of it, I thought it was so cool to have! You have no idea how much it costs. When I told mom and dad that I wanted it for Christmas, they believe it is not safe for kids like me. But, it's my dream ride. A hoverboard." Martha placed her hand on his shoulder. Marco looked up at her.

"It may look unsafe, but I believe you can handle it better than anyone else." Martha said with a smile. "Just wait and see. Maybe Santa Claus will give you what you wish for." Marco nodded a bit. "Is there anything else you have in mind?"

"...No. It's okay. I'll still help you out." Marco said. He gave her a small smile. "Thanks anyway, sis." He gave her a hug. Martha smiled and pet his messy hair.


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9: Ice Dance***

* * *

The Grinch looks at himself in the mirror wearing a white shirt with a black jacket over it. He hardly wears clothes. But tonight, he is. He is nervous about tonight. He sees Max in the reflection, barking at him. The Grinch turned to him.

"How do I look?" He asked. Max barked in response, telling him he looks great. "Good. It's all I have anyway. Now, let's get dinner started. We have two hours till Martha gets here." The two sat on the red chair and it went up to get to the kitchen.

* * *

"Oh, well, I think we should walk our daughter to your place if you can't-" Cassandra paused when she hears the "mayor's" voice on the phone. Martha walked downstairs in a coat with a dress underneath. She puts on the hood and see her parents in the living room. "Well, I suppose it's safe to walk there. You don't live far. Good-bye, Augustus." Cassandra hung up the phone and turn to her daughter. "Oh, Martha. Augustus couldn't come get you at the moment, but he says you are free to go over at his house. He is busy at the moment. That man needs a break every once in a while."

"It's alright, mother. I don't mind the walk." Martha said. "I'm off. See you all later."

"Have a good time." Neil said.

"Be careful on your way." Cassandra said. Martha walked out of the door and look up to see her brother waving at her. Martha nodded at him before turning away.  
As she is walking down the street, she bumped into someone. "Oh! Goodness! I'm so sorry."

"Martha May?" A familiar voice asked. Martha looked up to see Molly.

"Molly? Oh, hello!" Martha got up and brush down her coat. Molly giggled as she did the same. "Oh, how are you enjoying your stay?"

"So far, it's going great." Molly said. "I was just heading back to the hotel. I was shopping for a dress to wear for the Christmas Whoville Party." Martha noticed a bag in Molly's hand.

"That's good. I can't wait to see you."

"Now, where are you off to?" Molly asked.

"Uh, I'm...going to the mayor's house. I have a date with him." Martha lied.

"Oh. But, isn't his house that way?" Molly asked, pointing behind Martha. "I once saw him heading to his house last night after he got off work." Martha tried to think of something. Molly can't know about her seeing the Grinch tonight. Molly is new and she will only stay here till after Christmas is over.

"Yes, I know. I was...I was gonna..." Martha stammered. She had to come up with something. Molly stopped her from talking.

"Martha, are you..._seeing_ somebody?" She asked in a whisper. Martha stared at her. Should she trust Molly? Will she also keep a secret? Martha started to tell Molly a story about how the Grinch saved her life days ago and they become friends. Martha wanted to show the Grinch what Christmas is all about. Molly now understands. And she promised not to tell anyone in this town. "You can trust me, Martha. And be careful going up the mountain." Molly said with a wink.

"Thank you, Molly." Martha said and walked away to get to the bridge to leave Whoville. Molly watched her leave in silent.

* * *

The Grinch and Max got the table ready. The candles is lit in the middle. There is spaghetti and salad along with bread sticks. Max started to drool at the sight of food, other than salad.

"We did it. Everything is perfect." The Grinch said. "Martha is going to love this. Now we are going to wait for her. She should be here soon-" The knock was heard. Max barked excitedly and rush out of the dining room. "Right on time." The Grinch said with a smile. He straightens his jacket and follow his dog.  
The Grinch took a breath before opening the door for Martha. "Martha! You're just in time. Please, come in." The Grinch invites Martha inside. She took off her hood and face the Grinch.

"My, you look...dashing." Martha said with a grin. The Grinch chuckled a bit.

"Thank you. It's...all I have. And you look... May I take your coat?"

"Oh. Thank you." Martha took off her coat. The Grinch took her coat and look at the sight of Martha. She is wearing a red dress with white trim. The bottom of the dress has art of holly berries. Thanks to her mother adding much detail. She is wearing white leggings and boots. Martha's hair is in curls with a bun on the back of her head. The Grinch was lost of words while he stared. "Grinch, are you alright?" Martha spoke.

"Martha...you...I...you..." The Grinch stuttered. Max nudged him, making his master flinch. "Oh! Uhh… I'm sorry. You look...amazing. I mean, beautiful! I mean..." The Grinch doesn't know what else to say. He made a face palm, thinking he is blowing it. But he hears Martha giggle. He looked at her.

"Thank you. I thought it's too much, but...I want to dress nice." Martha said. She sets down the skates for her and the Grinch. "Can't forget those for ice skating." The Grinch chuckled nervously.

"Yes. Right. Well, let's eat! Dinner awaits." The Grinch said, taking Martha upstairs to the dining room.  
Max rushed over to the table to take his place on the chair to be between them. Martha sat across from the Grinch and see the food choice. Her favorite meal to eat around dinner. And the Grinch is quite the cook. Thanks to Max helping him. Martha took a bite of the spaghetti.

"Oh my...this is delicious!" Martha said with a smile.

"You really think so?" The Grinch asked. "Thanks. Max and I tried our best." Max barked with pride.

"Well, you two did a great job." Martha said, looking at the dog. They continue to feast on their dinner. They talked a bit and laugh together. The Grinch never felt this happy before. He feels more open up to his friend. Martha is a great company. If only she is single...

* * *

Marco met up with Cindy by the ice rink. It is empty for the night. That is where the Grinch and Martha are gonna go ice skating. Cindy was surprised after she heard that Martha is dating the Grinch already.

"Does that mean she's gonna break up with Augustus Who-vier? He's not gonna be happy at all." Cindy asked.

"If she falls for Mr. Grinch, she will." Marco said. "I get a feeling that she does have feelings for the guy. I don't know about Mr. Grinch, but, maybe he has feelings for my sister too. We'll find out."

"I don't feel right about spying." Cindy said. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Cindy, do you believe in true love? You're into fairy tales and such, right?" Marco asked. "We won't be staying for long. I promise. I want to see how far this date could go between my sister and the Grinch." Cindy sighed in defeat. They will be out of sight. It won't hurt to take a peek.

* * *

After they finished their dinner, they are set to head out to Whoville to ice skate. The Grinch got his scarf on as Martha puts on the coat. Max rushed out of the door, barking in excitement.

"Okay, Max. We're coming." The Grinch said. He turned to Martha and help her come down the mountain steps. "Let me help you. Sometimes it's hard to see."

"Why, thank you, Grinch." Martha said. She links her arm into his. The Grinch smiled as they walk down the mountain.

_**XX**_

They arrived at the ice rink in Whoville. They are alone. The lights are left on. The Grinch and Martha sat on the bench to put on their ice skates. Max barked as he slides on the ice. He didn't care if he can't keep his balance, he wants to have fun with the Grinch and Martha.

"Alright. You ready?" Martha asked, standing on the edge of the rink, keeping her balance.

"Yeah." The Grinch said. "Ready to learn."

"Don't be nervous. I can help you." Martha said, holding out her hand. The Grinch took it and he was pulled on the ice. The snow falls from the sky. The Grinch held Martha's hand tight as he almost lost his balance. "You can do it. Watch me." Martha lets go of him and started to skate around him. The Grinch watched her skate. Her hair is flying behind her. She is skating backwards, looking at the Grinch with a small smile. The Grinch follows her and took her hands. They both waltz around the ice rink. Max watched in silent as they both dance on the ice as the snow falls on them. He couldn't believe it. His master is dancing with a Who.  
Marco and Cindy watched from hiding behind the ice sculpture. Cindy smiled at the sight.

"Wow. Mr. Grinch looks...happy." She said. "Your sister is showing him how to ice skate and they are dancing together."

"Yeah. Martha looks happy." Marco said, watching his sister's expression. "She never looks this happy around her boyfriend."

"Let's go before they see us." Cindy said. She and Marco left to get to their homes. They will get the story from Martha the next day.  
The Grinch started to dip Martha and look into her eyes. Green meets blue. Martha's eyes twinkle as she looks up at him. She was up again as the Grinch held her hands, bringing her close.

"You did great." Martha said, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"All thanks to you." The Grinch said with a soft smile. He kisses her hands. Martha blushed a bit. "Why don't we sit down for a bit?"  
Across from the ice rink, Augustus is driving to his house after he left the city hall, he then noticed two people on the ice. He got out of his car and got his binoculars out. He sees Martha and the Grinch skate over to the bench to rest on with a dog.

"Martha? And the Grinch?!" He gasped. "Why is my love with the Grinch?!" He then noticed the look on the Grinch's face. Augustus lowered his binoculars. "I know that look. Is the Grinch in...?" He paused. "No. He is the Grinch! He can't be!" He looked again as his girlfriend and the Grinch sat on the bench together with smiles. The Grinch held her hand. Augustus is not pleased by this. "No. Why isn't Martha resisting him?"  
The Grinch and Martha looked up at the night sky to watch the snow fall on them. Max has his tongue out to eat the snowflakes. Martha giggled at the dog.

"I have a great time with you, Martha. Max and I did." The Grinch said. "I never go out much. You are the first one who could understand. I gotta admit that I am looking forward to the party."

"I have a great time with you too, Grinch." Martha said. "And I'm looking forward to it. It's going to be fun." The Grinch reached into his jacket pocket to take something out. Martha looked down and gasped. A green rose. "Oh, Grinch."

"I...I thought you might like it." The Grinch said. "I know roses are meant to be red, but, I want to do something different." Martha took the rose and got a better look at it. It has glitter on the petals. "You don't like it? Well, it's okay. It's not a big deal."

"No! I love it." Martha said. "I really do." She hugs him. "Thank you so much, Grinchy."

"...Grinchy?" The Grinch repeated in wonder, blinking at her. Martha pulled back with a blush.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't to...I thought-"

"No." The Grinch stopped her. He held her hand again. "I like it." Martha smiled sheepishly. The Grinch uses his free hand to touch her warm cheek. They stare into each other's eyes. The Grinch started to lean in, closing his eyes. Martha did the same, but she stopped. The Grinch opened his eyes to see her expression change. He realized what he is trying to do. "I...I'm sorry!" He said.

"Don't be." Martha said.

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't do that. We really shouldn't." The Grinch said. "You're with the mayor. You can't cheat on him like this. It wouldn't be right."

"I know it is wrong." Martha said. "But, I want to return the favor." The Grinch was confused. Martha leaned over to his cheek and kissed him. The Grinch felt hot. Max barked. Martha giggled and picked up the dog. She kisses him on the head too. The Grinch's heart beats so fast. She kissed him on the cheek. Her lips were soft.  
Augustus watched from the binoculars in jealously. They almost kissed. He knew that the Grinch is in love with Martha May. Now that cannot do at all. The mayor will win Martha over. It had to wait till the Christmas Whoville Party. He had a feeling that the Grinch will show up. Plans form in his mind as he got in the car to leave the scene.

* * *

The Grinch and Max arrived home after saying goodnight to Martha who remains in Whoville. The Grinch and Max are by the fireplace to get warmed up. The Grinch took off his clothes to settle in for the night. He lays down on the bed as Max watched him with a smile.

"Max, tonight was swell. That Martha is such an angel. How we danced on the ice as the snow falls, and she loved my rose. And..." The Grinch stopped as he recalled Martha's kiss on his cheek. He sighed a bit. "How I wish I could kiss her. We almost did." Max whined a bit. The Grinch sat up and covered his face. "But, how could she if..." He paused. He doubts that Martha has feelings for him. How could she? She is dating Augustus Who-vier. The Grinch touches his face where Martha kissed. He sings softly to himself.

_"And in my twisted face,_  
_There's not the slightest trace,_  
_Of anything that even hints of kindness._  
_And from my tortured shape,_  
_No comfort, no escape._  
_I see, but deep within is utter blindness._  
_Hopeless,_  
_As my dream dies,_  
_As the time flies,_  
_Love a lost illusion._  
_Helpless,_  
_Unforgiven,_  
_Cold and driven._  
_To this sad conclusion."_

The Grinch walked up to the steps to go to the window to see the view of Whoville. He placed his green hand on the glass with a sad look in his eyes as Max followed him in silent. The Grinch placed his other hand over his chest where his heart is.

_"No beauty could move me._  
_No goodness improve me._  
_No power on earth,_  
_If I can't love her._  
_No passion could reach me._  
_No lesson could teach me._  
_How I could have loved her and make her love me too?_  
_If the mayor can't love her, then who?_  
_Long ago I should have seen,_  
_All the things I could have been,_  
_Careless and unthinking, I moved onward."_

The Grinch rushed outside of the mountain to stand on top of the edge to look down at Whoville as the snow hits. The wind is picking up, but he didn't care. Max watched his master outside from the door, listening to him sing. The Grinch couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful Who in town.

_"No pain could be deeper._  
_No life could be cheaper._  
_No point anymore,_  
_If I can't love her._  
_No spirit could win me._  
_No hope left within me._  
_Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free._  
_But it's not to be,_  
_If I can't love her._  
_Let Whoville be done with me."_

After he is back in the mountain, he can't deny it any longer. He is in love with Martha May. If only he could tell her how he feels about her. But, will she love him in return? What about Augustus? The Grinch can't force her to leave the mayor for him. That will be wrong. That would mean everyone in Whoville will know their secret friendship. The Grinch can't help it. He loves Martha. He felt happy and peaceful around her.  
The Grinch thought he should tell Martha about his feelings at the party. He'll never know what will Martha would react.


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10: Complicated Love***

* * *

Martha opened her eyes and let out a yawn. She smiled a bit when last night's event flood back to her head. Dinner and ice skating with the Grinch. And they almost kissed. That made Martha blush. Yet, she wished she did kiss him. Martha sat up on the bed and see her brother come in. Good thing it's a weekend and his Christmas vacation had begun.

"Good morning, Marco." Martha said, scooting away to let her little brother climb up on the bed.

"Morning, sis. So...?" Marco wondered with a smile. "How'd it go?"

"It was nice. We ate dinner at his mountain, and then we went down to ice skate in town. I show him how and...we dance together as the snow falls from a sky. So romantic." Martha said with a smile. Marco smirked at her.

"You love him, don't you?" He asked. Martha blushed.

"If I do, then..." She paused. "I have to break up with Augustus. That would make things more complicated. Our parents would be disappointed."

"Yeah. Mom would want you to become Mrs. Augustus Who-vier." Marco said, rolling his eyes. Martha looked out her window to see Mt. Crumpit. She doesn't know what to do. Yet, the Grinch is invited to the party by her. Maybe Martha will tell her parents about her friendship with the Grinch that day. Augustus wouldn't be pleased with it, but he must deal with it. Every Who will deal with it. They will see he is more than just a monster.  
Martha got out of her bed and approach her window to touch it, looking up at the mountain. Is she in love with the Grinch after last night? He almost kissed her. Martha felt her heart beat whenever she is thinking about him. He is gentle and kind to her. He isn't a mean one.

* * *

_The Grinch was alone in the orphanage. He never had any friends. He never had a family who would want to adopt him. The young Grinch sat alone in his room, looking out his window holding a picture of his mother. He didn't even remember her, yet the picture is all he had from her. He doesn't know why he is here in the orphanage. Did his mother die? Or did she give him up? The Grinch doesn't know. The moon was full in the sky as he looked up and sing softly, holding the picture close to him._

_"Days in the sun,_  
_When my life has barely began,_  
_Not until my whole life is done._  
_Will I ever leave you?"_

**_XX_**

The Grinch doesn't know where the old picture of his mother is now since it has been years he ran away from the orphanage. Yet, his happiness matter. He has Martha who cared for him. Last night was the best night of his life. He's never been this happy with her. He sings to himself as he stares down at Whoville with Max who sat by his feet. The Grinch sighed as he remembered that he almost kissed Martha, but she did kiss him on the cheek. It made him feel warm in the inside.

_"Will I tremble again,_  
_To my dear one's gorgeous refrain?_  
_Will you now forever remain,_  
_Out of reach of my arms?"_

* * *

Molly sat on the bench in Whoville as she watched the Whos ice skating. The children are laughing along with their families, having fun. The children are happy that they are starting their vacation since Christmas is drawing near. Molly remembered the day when she ice skates with the Cat years back. The way they fall in the pile of snow, but they laugh together. Molly remembered she made a snow angel next to him.

_"All those days in the sun,_  
_What I'd give to relive just one._  
_Undo what's done,_  
_And bring back the light."_

Molly sighed a little as the memory came to her. She does miss the Cat. She stood up and walk away from the ice rink to get back to the hotel.

* * *

After Martha got dressed, she went downstairs to see her family eating their breakfast. Neil is drinking his coffee, laughing along with his wife who is telling him a funny story. Marco is eating the pancakes, stuffing his face. Martha smiled a bit and grab her coat.  
After she walked out of her house, she sings to herself as she walk pass some of the Whos.

_"How in the midst of all this sorrow,_  
_Can so much hope and love endure?_  
_I was innocent and certain,_  
_Now I'm wiser but unsure._  
_I can feel a change in me,_  
_I'm stronger now, but still not free."_

The Whos around her started to sing along together. Martha took out a green rose from her coat and stare at it with a smile. She touches the glittered petals.

_"Days in the sun will return,_  
_We must believe as lovers do._  
_That days in the sun,_  
_Will come shining through."_

Martha bumped into Miss McGerkle Who. She picked up the green rose and place it in her coat and turn to the woman. Martha really needs to pay more attention to where she is going.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Martha asked, helping the woman up from the snow.

"I'm alright, dear." The woman replied. She let out a gasp. "Martha May! Oh my goodness, I haven't seen you the last few days." Miss McGerkle spoke. She gave Martha a hug.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss McGerkle. I've been busy." Martha said. "And I didn't want to bother you. I thought you'd be busy with Christmas shopping and-"

"Oh, don't worry about that." Miss McGerkle said with a wave of her hand. "I know what you've been doing, dear. You've been dating that mayor. But I seriously think you two aren't quite the match. That Augustus Who-vier is nothing but a needy Who."

"He...isn't so bad." Martha said. "He can be annoying at times."

"I don't know why he is elected as mayor. I could be a better mayor for this town. I have better responsibility." Miss McGerkle said. "He hardly has the time to look things over whenever there's something wrong. What if there's a hole in the street? Or-"

"Miss McGerkle, please." Martha said with a chuckle. "I understand how you feel. But, you know how the Whos feel. Even my parents. I'm sure one day you will become mayor. If Augustus ever thought about retiring..." Miss McGerkle nodded a bit. She always wanted to be a Mayor of Whoville than Augustus. When she lost, she couldn't believe it. But one day, she will win the next election. "Well, I must be going. I'm looking forward seeing you at the party." Martha said.

"Of course. It will be very-" Miss McGerkle stopped when she looked up at the sky. "Oh my..." Martha turned to see the blimps carrying a huge tree. Martha gasped at the sight. It was one of the biggest trees she's ever seen. Just in time for the party in a few days.

* * *

The Grinch walked out and see the giant tree by his mountain. His neighbor, Bricklebaum, helped chop it down along with the other Whos and bring it to Whoville. It will be decorated and be ready for the holiday. The Grinch couldn't believe how big the tree is.

"What is _that?!_"

"It's the most beautiful Christmas tree you've ever seen!" Bricklebaum replied to the Grinch.

"Three times bigger... That's a hundred times bigger!" The Grinch hollered.

"Just wait till we light it down at the party on the 23rd, Mr. Grinch! You're gonna celebrate Christmas like the rest of us! Heard you're invited by Miss May!" Bricklebaum said. The Grinch didn't say anything as he then noticed a giant star for the top of the tree. A tree that big could take a while to decorate. The Grinch heard that the Whos are making their own ornaments for the tree.

"We have three days left Max." The Grinch told his dog. "The Christmas Whoville Party is in three days already. Do you really think I should go? For Martha?" Max barked with a nod. The Grinch said he should. He can't be a flake. "I got some time. And Martha said she will sing a song. She wants me there. She said she wants to do something different." He hears Max bark. He turned to see his dog rush inside the mountain, barking. "Max?" The Grinch followed him inside.  
Max is digging around the basket of junk. Max got a red Christmas flower in his mouth, wagging his tail. "Max, where did you find this thing?" The Grinch took the flower from his dog. Max barked again and got the hair clip from the basket. The Grinch realized what his dog companion is telling him. "Wait. I could...make this a hairclip. For Martha to wear! Max, you're a genius!" The Grinch exclaimed, petting his dog. Max barked happily. "I'm gonna work on this, Max!"

* * *

The Whos are around to watch the giant Christmas tree getting set up by the blimps. Augustus and Bricklebaum shook hands after the tree was set. Martha and Marco joined on stage to see the tree up close. They have to lean their heads way back to see the top. It's so tall and huge. Anyone could hide in it.

"Martha, darling! So glad you could come and see our Christmas tree!" Augustus said, taking Martha's hand. "What do you think?"

"It's...it's enormous!" Martha said. "Wherever did you guys find a tree this big?"

"It ain't easy to chop this baby down, but we got it! That's why I help your mayor out!" Bricklebaum said. "Oh! While we were bringing this tree over here, I saw the Grinch outside and he was amazed by it! Looking forward seeing him at the party!"

"Shhh!" Marco hissed, bringing his finger over his lips as Martha gave him a look. Augustus couldn't help but to laugh. The Whos didn't catch on what they are saying.

"Well, if the Grinch ever bothered to show up at our party, he better appreciate our festivities." Augustus said. "And I hope he will be there for the biggest surprise after our ice skating together, Martha." He smirked. Martha stared down at him in confusion. "I can't tell you about my surprise, my love. But, you are going to love it. Think of it as a early present from me."

"About the ice skating, Augustus." Martha spoke. "I want to do something new. The Whos and the Grinch are going to love it. I'm going to sing a song. A song I wrote, and Betty Lou is helping me out with the music. And if you don't like the idea, then you don't have a queen this year."

"Ooohhh." Marco taunted as the mayor stared up at her.

"Oh. Well, why don't you say so in a first place?" Augustus asked with a smile. "I would love to hear you sing, my dear. Everyone will." Martha smiled at him. It is official. This Christmas will be the greatest. For her and the Grinch.


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 11: Christmas Whoville Party***

* * *

It is Dec. 23rd. The day of the Christmas Whoville Party. The Whos are very excited for this party. The whole town is part of it. Not only that, the Whos made their own ornaments for the big tree in the plaza. And the mayor will light up the tree along with Martha.  
Martha and her family are walking to the plaza where the Whos are heading to meet up with Augustus. Martha is in the new light blue dress her mother gave her. Her hair is down in curls, and wore a pearl necklace. Marco is in a light blue suit. Neil is in a white suit and Cassandra is in a white dress to match, and her hair is up in a bun.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Cassandra said with a smile. "This will be a swell party! I can't wait to see our daughter and the mayor ice skate together tonight!"

"Uh, mother? Don't you remember what I told you? I'm gonna sing-" Martha spoke.

"May Whos!" A voice cried out from behind the family. They turn to see Lou, Betty, and Cindy Lou catching up to them. "Good afternoon! Look at our new ornament. It's an angel." Lou said, showing them their ornament.

"How lovely." Cassandra said. "Look at ours." Neil showed the Lou Whos the ornament they made a day ago. It's a gingerbread man. "Martha and Marco came up with this, and it is darling."

"That looks cool!" Cindy said with a grin.

"Thanks. I like yours." Martha said. "And you look beautiful, Cindy Lou." The blonde Who smiled. Cindy is wearing a red dress with white trim. She still has ribbons in her hair. Martha and Marco excuse themselves to be at the dessert table as Cindy follows them. Martha and the kids avoid the crowd and stood by the dessert table. Martha kneeled down to their level. "Okay, you two. I can't go up to Mt. Crumpit like this. Someone will see me." Martha said. "Will one of you go up there and tell the Grinch to come down here after the ornaments were put up?"

"Sure thing." Cindy said with a nod.

"I'll go with her." Marco said.

"Thanks. I'll make an excuse for you two. Just hurry." Martha said, walking away to catch up with her parents. The kids went through the crowd to sneak out of Whoville. Martha turned to see Molly standing next to her to try the pudding. She is wearing a pink dress, and her short hair is in curls. "Molly? Hello!" Martha spoke with a smile. Molly turn to see her.

"Oh my! Martha, you look beautiful!" Molly said, putting down her pudding.

"So do you! That dress is lovely! I'm so glad you are here!" Martha said.

"Of course I would. I can't miss this out." Molly said. "I'll meet you out there in a moment. I must try this pudding." She picked up the bowl. Martha walked away from her to look for her parents.

* * *

"Max, I'm still not sure. What if the Whos don't want me there? The mayor will kick me out." The Grinch said, pacing around. "I don't want to disappoint Martha. Maybe I'll just-" He paused when he looked out the window to see the Whos approaching the tree to bring their ornaments. He looked through the telescope and zoom in to see Augustus shaking hands with Neil, laughing. The Grinch scowled a little and look away and spot Martha in her dress. "Oh, Martha." The Grinch sighed. Max cocked his head to the side, watching the Grinch looking at Whoville through telescope. "She's so beautiful. So enchanting. So graceful." He watches Martha smiling at the Whos who greet with her. The Grinch pulled away from the telescope and sighed. "I must go and hear her song." Then, the sound of knocking was heard, making the Grinch flinch. Max barked and went down the stairs to get to the front door.  
Marco and Cindy waited for the door to open. The Grinch answered and look down at them.

"Hi, Mr. Grinch." Cindy spoke with a smile.

"Martha sent us." Marco said.

"Oh, uh...what did she say?" The Grinch asked.

"She said you must arrive down in Whoville in an hour. After the ornaments were up, come on down." Marco said. "She's looking forward seeing you."

"Don't be late!" Cindy said. "Martha is gonna sing a song and my mom is gonna play the piano to help her out. It's gonna be great!"

"Alright then. I'll be there." The Grinch said with a small smile. "You tell Martha May that I will arrive on time." So the young Whos went down the mountain to get back to town. The Grinch turned back to see Max holding a box in his mouth. Inside is a Christmas flower hairclip. The Grinch finished it on time. Now he will give it to Martha.

* * *

"Greetings, citizens of Whoville!" Augustus spoke through the microphone. Everyone started to cheer. "Please, bring your home made ornaments up on stage and they will be up the tree! There is plenty of room!" The Whos went up on stage to hand over their ornaments to the ones who will set them up. Martha gave her ornament to one of the Whos and look up to see it placed. "For those who have their ornaments up, please enjoy yourselves until we light up our tree!" Augustus told everyone.

"Darling, where is your brother?" Cassandra asked. "I couldn't find him."

"He didn't see our ornament being placed on this tree." Neil spoke. "I wouldn't want him to miss the tree lighting either."

"Don't worry. He and Cindy Lou are somewhere. Let them have their fun." Martha said with a smile. "No way they will be missing the tree lighting or hearing my song."

"Oh. That's right." Cassandra said. "I forgot you were gonna sing."

"Yes. The song is wonderful!" Betty said, coming over after her ornament is up. "She would want to show you her song, but it's best if you two should hear it. The piano is on the way, so I could play it for Martha."  
Martha walked away from them to get herself some eggnog from the table. Augustus came over to her with his cup of punch.

"So, my dear. Is Mr. Grinch coming to our party?" Augustus asked with a smug grin.

"He is. After the ornaments are up, he will come along." Martha said. "I want him to be a part of Christmas."

"Of course." Augustus said, drinking his punch. "If he ever comes down here, I hope he will have a good time." He walks away from Martha. He smirks to himself. "He will see that Martha only belongs to one Who."

_**XX**_

After all of the ornaments made by the Whos are up in the tree, the mayor and Martha are on stage together. Martha looks around the crowd to look for the Grinch. He should be here anytime. The tree is gonna light up soon.

"Now that our tree is set, time to light it up. My dear Martha, would you please-" Augustus was cut off when Martha held the red button.

"Can we...wait a little longer?" Martha asked him. The Whos muttered a bit.

"Martha, this is a party. Every Who wants to see the tree light up. Please, press the button after our countdown." Augustus said with a grin. "Oh, wait. We must wait for...the Grinch!"

"You called?" A voice spoke. The Whos look around. Augustus and Martha turn around to see the branches of the Christmas tree move. Coming down is the Grinch who lands on his feet. Everyone gasped at the sight of him. He's here.

"He made it!" Cindy cried out. Betty and Lou held her as they watch the Grinch on stage. Augustus isn't impressed by this at all. Martha has a smile on her face.

"Oh, am I early?" The Grinch asked with a smirk, facing the mayor. "Seems to me that I arrive on time."

"Martha, get over here!" Neil spoke, coming up on stage, but Martha didn't move. She turned to the Whos and grab the microphone.

"Everyone, please listen!" Martha said, getting everybody's attention. "He won't hurt any of you! He saved my life! You all know that! I invited him to come to our party. Grinch is like everybody else."

"But, he doesn't like Christmas!" One Who yelled from the crowd.

"He will once he sees what Christmas is all about." Martha replied. "Please, give him a chance. Make him feel more welcome here in Whoville. He's my friend." The Grinch smiled a little. Augustus isn't comfortable about this. Still, he had plans for the Grinch. It will have to wait till later. The mayor took the microphone from Martha's hand and spoke to the Whos.

"You heard her, everyone! Make the Grinch feel welcome! After all, it's Christmas!" He said with a grin. The Grinch cringed when the Mayor wrapped his arm around the Grinch's waist since the mayor is short. "Now, let us countdown to light up our tree!" The Whos are counting down from ten to one. The Grinch turned to look up at the giant tree. After the countdown, Martha pressed the red button, and the whole tree is lit up. The colors are bright. The Whos are in awe, and they cheered.

"Now, let the party begin!" Martha announced.  
The Grinch was being avoided by most Whos, protecting their children from him. He went over to the table and got himself some punch. Martha went up to him with a smile.

"Hello, Martha." The Grinch said with a smile.

"I'm glad you came." Martha said.

"Thank you for inviting me." The Grinch said. Martha noticed that Max isn't with him. "Oh, uh, Max is at the mountain. He could lost in the crowd. But, he could use a break."

"Oh, well, okay." Martha said.

"Oh. There's something I want to give you." The Grinch got out a box and open it. Martha gasped. A red Christmas flower. It had glitter of gold and silver. The Grinch got it out and place it in her hair. "I hope you like it. And it looks so lovely in your hair." The Grinch said with a smile. Martha touches it and smiled.

"Oh, Grinchy. I love it. Thank you." Martha said. "I...wish I could give you something."

"You don't have to. Being here with you is enough." The Grinch said. "And the tree is...really something." Martha looked up at the tree with him. Their hands are inches away from each other. The Grinch started to hold it. Martha smiled at him and hold his hand.  
Augustus watched from the corner with jealously. His eyes sets on Martha's family who are talking over with the Lou Whos. They seemed confused about Martha and the Grinch's friendship. Augustus called Neil over to him to have a chat with him.

"Mr. May Who, I understand that you are concerned about Martha's friendship with that Grinch." Augustus said.

"I believe she's been visiting him the past couple days." Neil said. "It's a shock to see the Grinch here. He hardly comes around."

"And look at them now, Neil." Augustus said. Neil turned to see his daughter and the Grinch holding hands, looking up at the tree with smiles. "The look on the Grinch's face says it all. He's in love with Martha."

"...No." Neil said.

"What is going on here?" Cassandra asked as Marco followed his mother.

"Darling, don't freak out, but...look." Neil pointed behind her. Cassandra and Marco turn to see the Grinch and Martha now walking away. Cassandra notice them holding hands. Cassandra dropped her glass.

"Where is she going with him?!"

"Mom, they're just friends." Marco said. "The Grinch isn't gonna do anything."

"I'm sure he won't be." Augustus said. "Now that all of you are here, I'd like to talk to you about something. Anything to keep Martha away from the Grinch." Neil and Cassandra stared at him, listening to what he has to say. Marco had a bad feeling. Whatever it was, it won't be good. Augustus looked down at Marco. "And I don't want you to ruin the surprise..."

_**XX**_

The Grinch and Martha sat on the bench together by the ice rink where they skate. Martha made sure her family or anyone isn't around. She turned to the Grinch.

"So, you still gonna sing?" The Grinch asked.

"Of course I am." Martha said with a nod. "I'm a little nervous, but now that you are, I have nothing to worry about."

"Is your family okay with me being here?" The Grinch asked. "I mean, when they saw me there, they were...shocked."

"I told them about us being just friends. My parents just need to get over it. They know you saved me. Marco is glad you're here too." Martha said. "Even Cindy Lou."

"Speaking of which..." The Grinch smiled as he leaned over to see a blonde Who coming over to them with a smile. Cindy held a plate of cookies. They are the shape of Santa Claus.

"Hi, you two." Cindy greeted. "Would you like to try my cookies?" Martha took two and gave one to the Grinch. He took it and stare at it. "I made them myself. I hope you like them." Martha took a bite and smile.

"Mmm. Cindy, it's delicious." Martha said. "You better make more for Santa. I'm sure he will love them." The Grinch took a little bite of the cookie. He blinked in surprise and took another bite. So sweet.

"Wow. This is the best." The Grinch said. "I'm very impressed." Cindy smiled. She left them alone with her plate of cookies. The Grinch chuckled a bit. "Nice kid."

"She sure is." Martha said, finishing her cookie. The Grinch stares at her. He touches her hand.

"You look beautiful in that dress." He said. Martha blushed a bit.

"My mother got me this. I think it's too much." She said.

"No. I like it. It makes you look like a ice queen." The Grinch said. "Sorry that I am not dressed. I'd wear the suit from the other night, but...it doesn't seem to fit the party."

"I don't care how you look. You just be you." Martha said. "You don't need to impress anybody. You are here to have a good time and learn what Christmas is all about." The Grinch smiled at her. Before he could say a word, Martha's parents call her. "Oh dear." Martha sighed.

"We might as well get back to the party." The Grinch said with a chuckle. "You best be ready for your song." They both went back to the plaza.  
The Grinch drank his cup of punch and bump into Marco who looked worried. "Marco? Are you okay?" He asked. Marco looked up at him.

"Oh, uh...I'm fine. Nothing wrong." Marco said, looking around as if he is looking for someone.

"You seem nervous." The Grinch said, raising his brow. "What's going on?"

"I'm looking for Cindy. You seen her? I need to talk to her." Marco asked.

"She...might be at the dessert table." The Grinch replied. "What's the-"

"Okay, thanks! See you later, Mr. Grinch!" Marco took off to look for Cindy. The Grinch blinked in confusion. Something is going on.

_**XX**_

"Ladies and gentlemen! My dear Martha May, is gonna sing us a song!" Augustus announced. The Whos started to cheer and clap. Betty went up on stage and sat by the piano that arrived earlier. She gave Martha a nod. Martha stood on stage with a microphone, staring at everyone. She turned to her right to see the Grinch standing there. He is smiling at her. Martha took a breath before giving Betty a sign to play the piano. As Betty plays the piano, Martha hums a bit for a start. The Grinch hears a gentle melody and stare at Martha. She started to sing.

_"Where are you Christmas?_  
_Why can't I find you?_  
_Why have you gone away?_  
_Where is the laughter,_  
_You used to bring me?_  
_Why can't I hear music play?"_

Neil, Cassandra, and Marco listened to her sing. They had never heard her song and now they are for a first time. Augustus watches his girlfriend in awe. He had no idea she could sing like this. Not even once he heard her sing. Marco and Cindy push through the crowd to be in front to watch and hear Martha sing. Marco smiled a little as he watches his older sister sings to the Whos and the Grinch is there.

_"My world is changing._  
_I'm rearranging._  
_Does that mean Christmas changes too?"_

Molly stood in the crowd and she listens to Martha sing a beautiful song. She noticed the Grinch on stage. He is different than the rest. He isn't the only strange one. Molly has seen stranger. Molly cup her hands together as she listens to Martha.

_"Where are you Christmas?_  
_Do you remember,_  
_The one you used to know?_  
_I'm not the same one,_  
_See what the time's done._  
_Is that why you have let me go?"_

"Beautiful..." The Grinch whispered to himself, closing his eyes, placing his hands over his beating heart. Martha's voice is music to his ears.

_"Christmas is here,_  
_Everywhere, oh._  
_Christmas is here,_  
_If you care, oh.  
__If there is love in your heart and your mind._  
_You will feel like Christmas all the time."_

"Wow." Cindy spoke with a smile. "She is amazing."

"She sure is." Marco said.

_"Oh, I feel you Christmas._  
_I know I've found you._  
_You never fade away, oh._  
_The joy of Christmas,_  
_Stays here inside us._  
_Fills each and every heart with love."_

Martha turned to face the Grinch with a smile, reaching out for him. The Grinch blinked and slowly approach her. He took her hand as he nervously looks at the crowd. Martha sings softly as she held his green hand.

_"Where are you Christmas?_  
_Fill your heart with love."_

After the song ended, the Whos started to cheer and clap. They enjoyed it. Molly cheered for Martha from the crowd, clapping franticly. The Grinch faces Martha with a grin.

"They loved it!" The Grinch said. "I loved it!" Martha laughed and hug the Grinch. Cassandra stares at her happy daughter hugging the Grinch. She's never seen Martha look this happy before. More happy than with the mayor. Maybe the Grinch isn't so bad after all. Martha is right.  
Augustus joined the stage and gesture the citizens to quiet down with his hands.

"That was beautiful, Martha." Augustus said. "I'm glad I let you talk me into it. I have never heard anything so wonderful in my life." Martha smiled a bit at him.

"She wrote the song herself, you know." The Grinch said. "She is a creative woman. And she is very, very, caring."

"Yes, she is." Augustus said, sneering at the Grinch. "And now, before we move on to the next event, I have something to ask. To Martha." Augustus got out a red velvet box. Marco and Cindy watched from below the stage. Their eyes went wide.

"Oh no..." Marco muttered.

"He's gonna do it early!" Cindy said. "In front of Mr. Grinch!" Augustus kneeled down and open the box. Martha made a gasp at the sight. There is a ring with a diamond on top.

"Martha May, will you be my wife?" Augustus asked. The Grinch gasped, taking a step back away from Martha to look at the ring. The Whos are surprised by this as they watched. Martha stared down at the ring, then at Augustus. Her heart is pounding. The Grinch couldn't believe what he is witnessing. The mayor is proposing to the girl the Grinch had fallen in love with. He didn't get a chance to tell her how he really feels about her.

"Augustus..." Martha spoke. "I...I..."

"If you be my wife, you will have everything you ever dreamed of. In fact, I do have a wonderful present for you. It's a new car!" Augustus snapped his fingers as he and the others turn to see a red cover being removed and reveal a red car. Martha gasped. It's a red car she always wanted for over a year. "I remember you said something about this baby. It will be yours...if you agree to marry me." Augustus said.

"Uhh…" Martha muttered a bit.

"You will have such lovely gifts this year, my dear. What do you say, Martha? Will you be my wife? This car will be yours if you do." Augustus said, holding up a ring. Martha looked down at the crowd of Whos. Her family. Marco shook his head at her, telling her not to accept. Martha stared at Augustus who is waiting for her answer. "Well?"

"I...well...I think these gifts are fascinating..." Martha said. "The car is very-" Suddenly, a loud screeching sound is heard from the red car. Everyone looked over to see the Grinch scratching the red car with his fingers. There are long scratch marks on the new car. The Whos gasped as the Grinch stopped scratching the new gift. He sneered up at the mayor and Martha. He is not happy.


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 12: Grinch's Rage***

* * *

"Grinch?" Martha stared ahead to watch the Grinch sneer at her and Augustus by the scratched car.

"Of course these gifts are fascinating." The Grinch growled through his teeth. "That's what it's all about, isn't it? That's what it's always about!" He slowly approached the crowd, glaring at the Whos. "Gifts. Gifts. Gifts!"

"Mr. Grinch, what do you think you're doing?" Bricklebaum asked with worry.

"You wanna know what happens to your gifts?" The Grinch asked the Whos around him. "They all go to the garbage! These useless gifts will eventually go to the garbage!" He walked up the stage, smirking evilly. "I should've known all along. Miss Martha May shoves Christmas into my face! It's always been about gifts! The Christmas season is...stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Grinch!" Martha spoke. "No, you got it all wrong! Christmas is about-"

"You know you had me fooled for a moment." The Grinch said, staring at Martha. "I was starting to like Christmas this year because of you. But...you had to trick me into it. Having your Mayor Dearest propose to you in front of me. I have no idea why we become friends in a first place!" He laughed. "After everything I've done for you. I gave you a green rose. And I gave you this!" He pointed at the flower in Martha's hair.

"Grinch, please! You misunderstood!" Martha pleaded to have him listen to her. "I...I never expected Augustus to propose! And Christmas is about love and-"

"Speaking of love, Martha May." The Grinch grabbed her by the shoulders and dip her a bit. Martha looked up at him with wide eyes. "What about our date that night?" He whispered to her. "We almost kissed, and you turn away from me. You may be with that chubby mayor, but do you really love him?"

"Grinch, you're scaring me..." Martha whispered back, having her hands on his arms in case he drops her to the floor.

"Do you love your mayor?!" The Grinch asked with a snarl.

"Let go of her, you _beast!_" Augustus yelled, pulling Martha away from the Grinch. "She loves me! Only me! I'm the one for her! How could she love a _monster_ like you?!"

"Augustus!" Martha gasped at the mayor who insults her friend. The Grinch chuckled darkly at the mayor.

"A monster? Me?" He smirked. "I am the Grinch. Of course I am a monster! A beast! A creature who hates Christmas!"

"Exactly!" Augustus argued. "You tried to kiss Martha the other night by the ice rink!" Everyone gasped. Cassandra covered her mouth with one hand as Neil blinked in shock. They don't know that story.

"Oh! You were spying on us?" The Grinch asked. "Well, why didn't you show up and stop us? Huh?"

"Martha May is with me!" Augustus said. "I will forgive her once she agrees to marry me. You will never see her again!"

"Martha, you were dating the Grinch that night?!" Cassandra yelled from the side of the stage. Martha looked away as everyone is arguing all at once. This is getting out of hand. Until one question is heard for Martha to hear.

"Martha, are you in love with the Grinch?" Augustus asked. "Yes, it's true I saw you two that night, but...I must know. Do you love him?"

"I...I..."

"She doesn't need to answer that!" Neil spoke.

"She's giving us an answer!" Augustus snapped. "Martha, do you love the Grinch?"

"Augustus, how could you ask that?" Martha asked.

"Martha! Do you love the Grinch or not?!"

"NO! I DON'T LOVE HIM!" Martha shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone is silent. The Grinch stared at her with a hurtful expression. He made an angry look in his eyes. Martha looked up at him, breathing. "Grinch...I-"

"I have my answer. Now you all must know how it feels!" The Grinch got out a bottle of alcohol and a light torch. He drank the bottle, throw it behind him, and brought the light torch up with a tiny flame.

"Grinch, no!" Martha screamed. The Grinch spits the liquid and the flames is moving forward to the tree. The tree is in flames from bottom to top. Martha was being pulled away by Augustus. Neil and Cassandra carried Marco off stage to get away from the blazing tree. The Whos watched in horror. The Grinch smirked at the sight. The ornaments are in flames. Martha covered her mouth in shock, nearly crying. Augustus's jaw dropped.

"Burn, baby! Burn!" The Grinch laughed. After the Christmas tree is burnt, the star fell on the ashes. "Oh, the Whomanity!"

"Grinch!" Martha cried out, approaching him with tears. "Why?!"

"Why? Why?!" The Grinch snapped. "Because you made a fool out of me, and all you Whos care about is gifts and nonsense! I never got all that! And now you lost your precious tree! And you all think I am a monster!"

"Grinch, please listen to me! You just misunderstood! I didn't mean what I said! I mean, you're my friend! The reason why I said I don't love you is because I panicked."

"Oh?! So, you do love me?! The Grinch asked.

"I...I...I didn't say that I-"

"How could you? How could you love a beast?!" The Grinch growled, walking up to her. He grabbed her pearl necklace and snatch it off of her. The pearls fell on the floor. Martha touched her neck and look up at the Grinch. "Go ahead and marry that mayor! I am nothing to you!" The Grinch turned away from her.

"Grinch!"

"Good-bye, Martha."

"Grinch, wait! Let me-"

"Will you stop following me?!" The Grinch yelled and strike Martha in the face with the back of his hand. Martha is on the floor, holding her cheek. The Grinch gasped. He looked at his hand, then at Martha. He didn't mean to hurt her. "Martha! I...I didn't mean to!"

"Police! Help! Police!" Miss McGerkle cried out from the crowd of the Whos. The Whos are running away from the scene since the tree was on fire. The Grinch backed away from Martha and ran away. He had to get to Mt. Crumpit. It is chaos when the Whos are running away. He had ruined the Christmas Whoville Party.

_**XX**_

Bricklebaum came over to the May Whos with a cup of hot cocoa he made for them. Martha had tears falling from her eyes. Where did she go wrong? The Grinch got angry after Augustus proposed to her. Was he jealous? Did the Grinch love Martha? He did get worse when Martha said she didn't love him. She never meant to hurt him. He burnt the tree down.

"This is terrible." Neil said.

"At least no one got hurt." Cassandra said.

"What do you mean, Cassandra? Martha was struck by the Grinch!" Neil snapped. "He burnt down the most beautiful tree! He scared everyone! We were terrified!"

"Stop!" Martha told her parents. "Just stop. We had a rough night."

"You gonna be okay, Martha?" Marco asked. "He really hit you hard."

"He didn't mean to." Martha said, looking away. "I'll be fine." The Lou Whos came over to them. Cindy looked up at Martha.

"I'm sorry, Martha. I thought we're gonna have a wonderful time when Mr. Grinch is around." She said. Martha sniffed a bit.

"I never thought Mr. Grinch could do such a thing." Bricklebaum said. "He is a mean one."

"Everyone, please. Just...forget about it." Augustus said, coming beside Martha. "Tomorrow's Christmas Eve. We will still have a wonderful Christmas. We will have a Grinchless holiday." Martha gave him a glare after he said that. Augustus cleared his throat. "I mean, we will still have a great holiday _without_ the Grinch. After all, he won't be coming back. Now, let us be on our way for the night. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Who-vier." Bricklebaum said, walking away. "Merry Christmas, May Whos and Lou Whos."  
While the town is clear, Molly watched Martha and her family go home. She couldn't help but to walk up to them to see if she is okay.

"Martha, are you alright?" She asked.

"Fine. I'm fine." Martha said.

"Please forgive us, Molly, but we must go. We had a bad day." Cassandra said.

"Mother, it's okay. She can come inside to visit. I could use a friend." Martha said. Molly wrapped her arm around Martha's shoulders to comfort her.

* * *

The Grinch looked down at Whoville with hate in his eyes. Max stood by the open door, watching his master with worry. He had no idea what just happened. He did hear a commotion earlier. The Grinch thought Martha was his friend and his first true love. He is heartbroken. After he burnt the Christmas tree, the Whos were horrified. Their precious tree was gone. Now Whoville can't have the tree for them to enjoy and admire.  
Still, Christmas is coming in two days. They will still celebrate it. The Grinch had to deal with everything for years. He remembered how the Whos celebrate Christmas. He knew all the Who girls and boys would wake bright and early. They'd rush for their toys. And then, the noise. That's one thing the Grinch hated.

"The noise! Noise! Noise! Noise!" He growled. "And then the Whos, young and old, would sit down to a feast. And they'd feast! And they'd feast! Feast! Feast! Feast!" The Grinch gritted his teeth as he remembered the feast they'd be having again this year. "They would feast on Who-pudding, and rare Who-roast-beast!" He opened his eyes to look down at the two below him. The Grinch remembered this all too well. It's one thing he hates most of all. "They'd sing! And they'd sing! SING! SING! SING! SING!" The Grinch let out a grunt and storm inside his cave as Max followed him inside.

The Grinch sat by his organ, his face buried in his hands. Max whined a little. The Grinch put up with Christmas for 53 years now. He can't handle it anymore.

"I must stop this Christmas from coming! But _how?_" His elbows slam the keys. His finger pressed one key as he is thinking. Then, he got an idea. An _awful_ idea. The Grinch got a _wonderful, awful idea_. The Grinch slowly form an evil smile on his face. "I know _just_ what to do!" He turned to his dog companion. "I'm going to _steal_ their Christmas!" Max blinked at him. The Grinch stood up from his organ as plans form in his mind. Why didn't he thought of this before?  
The Grinch walked up to get to his window where he could see Whoville. "When they wake and see it's gone, then all their joy and happiness will be gone as well!" Lightning strikes and thunder is heard outside. The Grinch turned to Max. "So prepare yourself, Max! For tomorrow, we begin!" Thunder got louder, and lightning flashes, scaring poor Max.


	13. Chapter 13

***Chapter 13: Grinchy Trick***

* * *

The morning of Christmas Eve arrived. The Whos are doing their usual jobs in Whoville after the events of last night. But, Martha didn't get over it. She is stuck in her room, all alone. Depressed. She cried herself to sleep last night after Molly visited. Martha sniffed and blow her nose on the tissue. A knock was heard on her door.

"Martha? You awake dear?" Her mother spoke on the other side.

"I want to be alone." Martha answered. But her door was open. Cassandra walked in and sat on the bed. "Mother, please. Just leave me alone."

"Martha, we have a visitor downstairs. He wishes to speak with you." Cassandra said.

"I don't want to talk to Augustus." Martha said. "I'm not in a mood."

"No. It is not Augustus." Cassandra told her. "It's a friend of Molly's. The Cat in the Hat." Martha looked up and turn to her mother. "You two met once. You went to see him and ask him about the Grinch. I must admit he is a friendly one." Martha sniffed and dry her eyes. She must get dressed before she heads downstairs to see the Cat. She couldn't believe Molly got in contact with the Cat after all the times they had.

Martha came downstairs all dressed and her hair is in a low ponytail. She puts on the red coat and see the Cat sitting on the coach with Marco. But, the Cat is not alone. On the coffee table, there is a gold fish in a bowl.

"Hello, Mr. Cat. Nice to see you again." Martha said.

"Good morning, Martha. I have heard you got some troubles with the Grinch." The Cat said. "Before we could go out to chat, there is someone I like you to meet." He gestures the fish. "Martha, this is my friend, Carlos K. Krinklebine. But, you may call him Fish, if you wish." The goldfish pop his head out of the bowl.

"Or you may address me as Mr. Krinklebine." The Fish said. "It is nice to finally meet you, Miss May." Martha blinked at the talking fish.

"Now that everyone knew each other, I shall go on a stroll with Martha if you please." The Cat said, tipping his hat to Neil, Cassandra, and Marco. "Fish, stay warm here. I won't be long."

"Please, take your time. It's nice to be out of your insane house once in a while." The Fish said.

_**XX**_

The Cat and Martha stood by the bridge outside of Whoville to watch the clear stream. Martha looks back to see Mt. Crumpit behind them. The Cat knew what to do to help. As soon as Molly contacted him, she told him the whole story of the Christmas Whoville Party. At first, he is surprised that he heard from his love, yet he is concerned about Martha's relationship with the Grinch.

"I'm sure the Grinch never meant to hurt you." The Cat said. "What I believe is that the mayor proposed to you to get back at him."

"If that is true, then I wouldn't want to marry Augustus at all." Martha said. "But, at the same time, I don't want to disappoint my family. My mother wanted me to be married someday, especially to Augustus since we've been dating for a long time. But, I'm not in love with him. I just don't feel it."

"Let me ask you this, Martha. How do you feel when you are with Mr. Grinch?" The Cat asked.

"I...I...I feel safe. Happy." Martha told him. "Whenever I am with him, I couldn't help but to smile. My heart is racing when we hold hands, and...he almost kissed me."

"Why won't you let him kiss you?" The Cat asked. "I know you were with Augustus, and yet, your heart is telling you something."

"What? Like it's saying I should break up with the mayor to be with the Grinch?" Martha asked, crossing her arms.

"Maybe so. But, your heart is telling you that you are in love." The Cat told her. "You said you feel safe and happy with him. Your heart is telling you that you are in love. It's true love." Martha didn't say anything as the Cat talks to her. "Do you love him?"

"I...I..."

"Be perfectly honest, Martha. Do you love Mr. Grinch?" The Cat asked. Martha felt her heart beat. She can't hide it any longer. She turned to the Cat.

"...I do."

"So you see?" The Cat asked with a gentle smile. "Just let out all your feelings. I bet you that the Grinch felt the same way. Molly had also told me about you two went on a romantic date. There's no shame on that."

"But, Grinch burnt down our tree and...now he will be back to be a anti-social type and never want to see me again." Martha said sadly. "I wish I could go up there and tell him how I feel, but I can't. Maybe it's for the best."

"Maybe you could visit him on Christmas Day. No one should be alone on Christmas." The Cat said.

"I...I don't know." Martha said. "He was angry last night."

"Think about it, Martha. I know you will do the right thing." The Cat said. "Now I must go. Thank you for your time." He tipped his hat before walking away to go to Whoville. Martha leaned over the bridge, thinking about the words the Cat told her. Maybe Martha should visit the Grinch tomorrow morning. He shouldn't be alone on Christmas. She will tell him how she feels.

* * *

Max had a tray of coffee as he is sitting on the red chair that took him below the cave and found the Grinch working on his gadgets in his workshop. Max could see the sewing machine, a red cloth, and a model of Whoville to count how many houses to rob. There is a sleigh that the Grinch stole from Bricklebaum earlier this morning before Max woke up to make his coffee.

"Max! There you are!" The Grinch spoke with a wide grin. "Check this out!" The Grinch is wearing the black boots that could make him raise up. "Whoa! I could make some cool stuff!" He said after he approach his dog with a grin, gesturing his boots. "Ohh! More coffee!" He took a cup and sip a drink, his eye is twitching. Max watched him in concern. How long has the Grinch been awake? "It's going to be a long night, Max!" The Grinch told his dog, taking the tray off his head. "We have lots of gadgets and gizmos we need! But we still don't have a proper outfit. C'mon, let's get sewing!" He drags Max off the chair and lead him over to the sewing machine.

The Grinch is making his own Santa Claus suit since it's part of the plan for stealing Christmas. He made a coat, a hat, and add a beard along with the mix. What a great disguise.  
After he puts on the suit and looks at himself in the mirror with a smirk. He pulls the end of the hat and the beard came on his face.

"With this coat, and this hat, I'll look just like St. Nick!"

_You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch._  
_You really are a heel._  
_You're as cuddly as a cactus._  
_You're as charming as an eel, __Mr. Grinch._  
_You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel._  
_You're a monster, Mr. Grinch._  
_Your heart's an empty hole._  
_Your brain is full of spiders._  
_You've got garlic in your soul, Mr. Grinch._  
_I wouldn't touch you with a..._  
_Thirty-nine and a half foot pole._

"Now that my suit is done, we must look over the houses we must rob to steal their gifts, Max." The Grinch said, walking over to the Whoville model. "We must be fast tonight. And we must be sure not to get caught." Max watched his master grab a red thread to count many houses there are in Whoville. Max wasn't keen on the idea to steal Christmas from the Whos, but he didn't have a choice. "That's 223 houses and only 7 hours of darkness to work with. We must be focused. There will be temptation!" The Grinch pressed the button to show his dog the props of the living room set.

_You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch._  
_You have termites in your smile._  
_You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, __Mr. Grinch._  
_Given the choice between the two of you,_  
_I'd take the seasick crocodile._

"Behold! The presents!" The Grinch said, showing the Christmas present to Max. "This is our enemy. You will want to unwrap it. And...play with it." The Grinch is touching the fake present. He is slowly pulling on the ribbon, but stopped when Max watched him. "But you must not!" The Grinch exclaimed, throwing the present aside. "If you could get past the present, the only obstacle left is...the cookie!" The Grinch shows Max the cookie of Santa. Max starts to sniff at the sweet smell of the cookie, drooling.

_You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch._  
_You're a nasty wasty skunk._  
_Your heart is full of unwashed socks._  
_Your soul is full of gunk, __Mr. Grinch.  
__The three best words that best describe you,_  
_Are as follows, and I quote,_  
_'Stink_. _Stank. __Stunk.'_

"No, no, no! Look at you!" The Grinch said, pulling away. "We must-" He was cut off when Max snatched the cookie away from the Grinch's hand. Max is chewing on the cookie before swallowing. He barked, wagging his tail. The Grinch sighed a bit, wiping his hand down. "Resist."

_You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch._  
_You're the king of sinful sots._  
_Your heart's a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots_, _Mr. Grinch.  
__Your soul is an appalling dump heap._  
_Overflowing with the most disgraceful,_  
_Assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable._  
_Mangled up in tangled up knots._

The Grinch looked over the book of the Christmas tales and found a picture of reindeer pulling Santa's sleigh. That's what the Grinch is missing. He needs a reindeer. He didn't have the time to look for one. The Grinch looked around and see Max sniffing up the table where the cookies were placed. He form a smile.

"If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make one instead." He said. The Grinch walked over to his dog and pick him up. Max was carried over to the sleigh and he was place in front of it. He looked up at the Grinch. "Max, you know what you are. You are a sturdy little fella." He told his dog. "And loyal. Very loyal. I think you're the best dog that the Grinch could hope for. And that is why I am promoting you..." The Grinch got out a helmet with a antler on top. He placed it on Max's head. "Max, you will guide my sleigh tonight!" Max looks back at his sleigh, then back at his master. He let out a bark, smiling. He accepted. "Haha! I knew you wouldn't let me down!"

_You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch._  
_With a nauseous super nos._  
_You're a crooked jerky jockey,  
And __you drive a crooked horse, __Mr. Grinch.  
__You're a three-decker sauerkraut,_  
_And toadstool sandwich,_  
_With arsenic sauce!_

"Now, your helmet needs some work!" The Grinch brought his dog over to the desk. "We still got plenty of time!"

* * *

"Ah, Augustus Who-vier!" Miss McGerkle called the mayor over to her house as she saw him driving by slowly. "How are you feeling after the terrible event last night?"

"A little better I suppose. Say, have you seen my Martha? I went over to her house, and she isn't home." Augustus asked.

"You mean your fiancée? Oh wait, she never had a chance to answer." Miss McGerkle said. "You know it is your fault about last night. The Grinch was in rage after you offer Martha a ring and that car."

_"Excuse me?" _Augustus got out of his car to walk up to his rival. "_My_ fault?! That Grinch was the one who burnt down our Christmas tree! All those lights and ornaments were burnt down! And he scratched Martha's new car! Don't you know how much money I spent on that car, and that engagement ring?!"

"Mr. Who-vier, keep your voice down! You're scaring the Whos!" Miss McGerkle hissed. "You propose to Martha in front of the Grinch! And brag about giving her the gifts she's ever wanted!"

"Anything to keep that monster away from my girlfriend!" Augustus blurted out. Miss McGerkle smirked at him.

"I knew it." She said. "You proposed to Martha because you were jealous of the Grinch. And by the way, I have heard about Martha and the Grinch dated that night and they almost kissed. That must've really set you off."

"Who told you about- No, you know what? Let's just drop it." Augustus said with a look. "It's Christmas Eve. I don't want to be angry right now. Have a Merry Christmas, Miss McGerkle." He went back to his car to drive away. Miss McGerkle sighed and went inside her house.

* * *

After the Cat and the Fish left Whoville, Martha is in the kitchen helping her brother making cookies for Santa. She is quiet. Marco is stirring the cookie dough while Martha took out the first batch of cookies from the oven.

"Martha? Are you gonna be okay?" Marco asked.

"I'll be fine." Martha replied.

"You keep saying that-"

"Marco, please. I don't want to talk about it. Let's just do what we have to do. All I want is to have a great Christmas with my family." Martha said. Marco sighed a little. He tried to get his sister to talk to him, but to no avail. He wanted to know what the Cat said to her. He knew it's about the Grinch. And what will Martha do about Augustus? He proposed to her, and she never got a chance to reply. Marco hoped that Martha won't accept his proposal. Augustus doesn't deserve her.  
The siblings continue to make cookies and look forward to Christmas morning.


	14. Chapter 14

***Chapter 14: Stealing Christmas***

* * *

The shops of Whoville are now closed. The Whos are heading back home for the night. How they are excited for Christmas day. The children are too excited to sleep. They cannot wait for Santa to come into town to give them their presents.  
At the May Who house, Neil and Cassandra are getting ready for bed. They wish their children goodnight. But Martha looks out her window to stare up at Mt. Crumpit. She is wearing a light blue nightdress with long sleeves. She looked down at the green rose that is held by her. She held it close to her chest.

"Merry Christmas, Grinch. I hope you will get what you wish for." Martha says.

"Are you going to bed, dear?" Cassandra asked by the doorway. Martha turned around and went over to her bed. "Do you want to talk, Martha?" Cassandra asked. "You know I'm here for you."

"I know." Martha said. "But, I don't want to talk. I'm fine."

"Well, alright then. Goodnight, darling. Merry Christmas. We'll see you in a morning." Cassandra said with a smile.

"Goodnight, mother." Martha said. "See you in a morning." Cassandra closed the door and left Martha alone. Martha sighed and lay her head on the pillow. The green rose is still in her hands on her chest. Martha closes her eyes and try to get to sleep.

* * *

The Grinch is now ready to start off his big trip. He stood like a captain, aboard a great ship. The moon was full and bright in the sky. Max look back at his master. The Grinch sat on the sleigh and grab the reins.

"Here we go, Max! Let's see what you've got!" The Grinch exclaimed. He whipped the reins. Max responded and ran forward, but he sinks into the snow. "Huh? Max?" The Grinch called. No sound. "Max, are you okay?" The Grinch called again. Then, the sleigh tugged forward. Max is pulling with all his might, coming out of the snow. "Atta boy, Max! Go! Go!" The Grinch praised, whipping the reins as they head down the mountain. And down the Grinch came on his great fateful ride, to the good homes of Whoville and a Christmas inside.  
They sled pass the plaza, and Max felt a tug from the Grinch, telling him to stop. The sleigh halts by the house. The first house of the night. The Grinch is going to steal Christmas once and for all.

"You take the outside, and I'll take the inside." The Grinch told his dog. Max nodded as his antler had it's own gadget to grab the bags of Christmas decorations and presents. The Grinch got out a ladder that raises him up to the rooftop. "House number one." He said with a smirk. As he got on the roof, he jumps down the chimney. His feet touches the bottom and he got out. He turns on his candy cane gadget and see the presents and the tree before him. "Okay. Let us steal Christmas." The Grinch said to himself as he press a button on the candy cane to flip the end over to use as a magnet. He points towards the stockings to pull off the nails and place the stockings in his sack. He swap the presents.  
Then, the Grinch slunk to the fridge and took the Whos' feast. He took the Who-pudding, he took the roast beast. He even took the can of Who Hash. The Grinch stuff the bag of presents and the food up the chimney. "And now, I will stuff up the tree!" The Grinch said with a grin. He threw the stars at the tree and wrap the tree around with threads. The Grinch grabbed the tree and he started to shove, but he heard a small sound.

"Hello?" A young girl's voice spoke from the stairs. The Grinch froze. Did he make a loud noise to wake up someone? He turned around and saw Cindy Lou Who coming downstairs with a yawn. She was about to come down to get a cup of water until she heard some sounds. Cindy looked up and see to believe it was Santa Claus. Yet, she noticed that he is taking the tree. "Santa Claus? Is it really you?" The girl asked as she got a look at him.

"Uhh…" The Grinch muttered. He didn't know this is Cindy's house. First house of the night and he's caught by her. Will she recognize him? Some kids are smart for their age. The Grinch stared at the confused child.

"Why are you taking the Christmas tree?" Cindy asked, looking behind him. But the Grinch was so smart and so slick, he thought up a lie and he thought it up quick. He gave Cindy a smile.

"Why, my sweet little tot." The fake Santa Claus lied. "There's a light on this tree that won't light on one side. So I'm taking it home to my workshop, my dear." Cindy blinked at him in silent. Is she buying it? "I'll fix it up _there_, and then I'll bring it back _here_."

"...I didn't know you'd do that." Cindy spoke with a smile. The Grinch fooled her. He patted her head and he got her a drink. Cindy took a sip of water and went halfway up the stairs as the fake Santa Claus tries to stuff the tree up the chimney. "Santa Claus?" Cindy called.

"...What?"

"Don't forget about Martha." Cindy said. "And...never forget about Mr. Grinch." The Grinch looked up at her, raising a brow in silent. "Mr. Grinch can be mean at times, but he is important to Martha. He deserves a gift."

"You...really think so?" The Grinch asked.

"I do." Cindy said with a small smile. "Well, I guess I better go back to bed. Merry Christmas, Santa. Bring our tree back safe and sound." The girl walk up the stairs to get to her room. The Grinch stood there, thinking to himself. Should he take Martha's Christmas stuff? The Grinch shook his head. He must. After what happened at the party, everyone's joy will be gone.  
After the tree was on the roof, the Grinch threw it down on the sleigh and guide his dog to the next house.

_**XX**_

The Grinch did the same to the other Who houses. He scoop up the toys. The food. Stockings. Lights. Everything. Outside and inside. He raced against time. He raced against joy.

When he found out he's at the house of Augustus Who-vier, he couldn't help but to peek inside his room. He had to see what Martha is telling him is true. The Grinch looked over at the sleeping chubby Who, holding the teddy bear close. The Grinch giggled.

"Oh, Martha May..." Augustus spoke in his sleep. "Be my wife and we will live happily." The Grinch rolled his eyes and gently took the bear out of the mayor's arms. The Grinch got out a bottle of hot sauce he stole. He grinned evilly as he opened it and started to pour it down Augustus's mouth.

"Merry Christmas, you filthy animal." He whispered before leaving the bedroom to hide. After a few seconds, Augustus's eyes are open wide and he tastes the hot sauce and it went down his throat.  
The Grinch hides in the closet, but peeking through the crack of the door, and heard Augustus scream. He covered his mouth with hand, trying not to let out a laugh. Augustus rushed out of his room, screaming. He went to the bathroom and turn on the shower head to drink the water from it. His face and pajamas were drenched, but he had to drink water to cool down his mouth. Once his mouth is better, Augustus pants and grab a towel to dry his face and hair.

"Who in the world put hot sauce in my mouth?!" He asked as he storm out of the bathroom. He went back to his bedroom to sleep. The Grinch came out of the closet with a smirk.

"Now that is out of my system, time to get back to stealing." He said, going down to the living room to steal the mayor's tree and presents.

_**XX**_

The houses have no lights, no wreathes, nothing. The Grinch and Max had went to every single house of Whoville. But, they have one house left. The Grinch look up to see the house coming up as Max pulls the sleigh.

"This is it. The last house." He smiled. Max stopped and the Grinch climbed up with a candy cane gadget.

_"Dashing through the snow,  
In a one dog open sleigh."_

The Grinch sings to himself as he snatched the house lights and threw them on his sleigh that is filled with bags of stolen things he had taken so far.

_"One more house to go,  
And Christmas goes away!"_

He jumps in the chimney with glee. He is almost done. The Grinch made it down the chimney and there is a tree right next to him along with the presents. He turned around to see the stockings. Before he could snatch them, he notice the names on each stocking. Neil. Cassandra. Marco. Martha.

"Wait a minute..." The Grinch whispered. He turns to see a family picture of the family. The May Whos. There is Martha in the photo. "I'm in Martha's house." He hears a sound coming from upstairs. "Oh no. Somebody's awake." The Grinch looked around to find a place to hide. There is a closet by the staircase. He rushed inside. He didn't have time to shut the door all the way when he hears voices coming down the stairs. "Who would be awake this early? The sun isn't up till-" He stopped when two figures came down to the living room. There is Martha and her mother.

"Martha, talk to me. I know you have trouble sleeping." Cassandra said. They both sat on the couch. "I know it's about the Grinch. I promise you, I won't get mad."

"Didn't you already know? Augustus told you about the date I had with him." Martha asked. "You and father must be disappointed in me. Listen, I'm sorry that I lied to you. And don't blame Marco. I'm the one who should be ashamed."

"...Why would you be?" Cassandra asked. "I saw the way you look at the Grinch." Martha looked up at her mother. "I never saw you look that happy before. When you're with the mayor, you don't seem as happy as you were with the Grinch. Believe me, I could tell."

"But, didn't you want me to marry Augustus?" Martha asked.

"For some time, yes. But, now that I see your true happiness and saw that you were so upset about what happened, I realize that you have made your decision." Cassandra said. She holds her daughter's hands. "Martha, we will understand that you don't want to marry Augustus. Unless you already decide that-"

"I can't marry him." Martha said. "Because I am in love with somebody else." The Grinch listened to their conversation very carefully. His eyes look through the narrow crack of the doorway. Neither of them could see him. "Mother, I...I love the Grinch." Martha finally admitted. Cassandra stared at her in silent. The Grinch couldn't believe it. Martha is in love with him.

"Martha, I...I don't know what to say, but...how?" Cassandra spoke.

"He made me happy and safe. When we had our first date together, there was a spark. When we ice skate together, that was when I realize I fell in love with him. Oh, if only I could let him kiss me..." Martha said. "I was so scared of what you and the others will think. Well, Marco sorta figured that I'm in love with the Grinch. I never meant to say that I don't love him at the party. I said it because I panicked and don't want to make things worse. But, things did get worse in the end."

"Martha, it's okay." Cassandra said.

"Huh?"

"Sure, I am shocked, but you have courage. You are a brave young lady and friends with the Grinch. And then...you fell in love with him. Call me crazy, but I think it is romantic." Cassandra sighed a bit. "A beauty falling in love with a beast."

"Mother, that line is getting old. Nobody wants to hear it anymore." Martha said with a stern look. Cassandra smiled a little. "But, you're really not mad?"

"No. Your happiness matters, my dear. Your father will be shocked as I am, but he will be happy for you too." Cassandra said. "Martha, when Christmas morning comes, you go to him. Go to the Grinch. Tell him how you feel. I'm sure he will listen." Martha stared at her mother with a smile. She hugged her. The Grinch watched the two with a small smile on his face.

"She loves me." The Grinch whispered to himself. "She really does love me."

"Oh boy, I am tired." Martha spoke after she and her mother hugged. Cassandra giggled. "Let's go back to sleep."

"Good idea." Cassandra said. They walk up the stairs. The Grinch came out of the closet, looking up where the bedrooms are. He turned to the Christmas tree and the presents. He isn't so sure if he could take Martha's things. His heart tells him not to. That would make her and her family the only Whos in town that kept their Christmas joy. It wouldn't be fair for the other Whos.

"Merry Christmas, Martha." The Grinch said before climbing up the chimney. He didn't touch the tree or the stockings or the presents. He may have taken the lights from the outside, but the stuff will be left alone. For Martha.


	15. Chapter 15

***Chapter 15: A True Meaning of Christmas***

* * *

Three thousand feet up, the side of Mt. Crumpit, the Grinch rode with his load to the tip-top to dump it. The sun is coming up. Any minute now, the Whos will be awake to see nothing to give.

"Keep going, Max! We're gonna make it!" The Grinch as he is pushing the sleigh the to help his dog companion who is pulling the sleigh with all his might. The Grinch turned his head back to see the sun hitting Whoville, he smirked. "They'll be waking up now. And we will hear their cries. Boohoo, boohoo!"

* * *

The Whos walk out of their homes with confusion and fear. They have been robbed. Who would do such a thing? They all met at the plaza. The Lou Whos meet up with the May Whos. When Neil and Cassandra notice the lights and everything in town is gone, they were the only ones who still have their tree and presents. Even the food.

"What has happened?" Miss McGerkle asked in her red coat.

"Where are all the decorations?" One of the children asked.

"Everything is gone." Molly said. "Someone robbed us." Martha and Marco were shocked. Before one of them could say something, Augustus appeared in the plaza in his robe with anger.

"It was that Grinch!" He said. "That psychopathic Grinch! He did this!"

"But, why?" Lou asked.

"So that we will have nothing like he had before!" Augustus said. "I say we go up to that mountain and make him bring back those gifts! We will have our Christmas back!" Martha went up to him with a look.

"He didn't steal our Christmas!" She told him.

"Of course he didn't! He left your tree and presents behind!" One of the Whos said. "You're the only one who kept their-"

"No! You all got it all wrong!" Martha said to everyone. "What I mean is that he didn't steal our Christmas Spirit! Sure he may have stolen your things, but he will never steal our spirit of the holiday we love most." The Whos look at each other as Martha spoke to them. "Christmas is in here." Martha pointed where her heart is. "He can't take away our Christmas Spirit. It's not about the presents. It's about love."

"She is right." A voice said. Molly turned to see the Cat coming up with the Fish in a bowl. "Christmas is about family and friends gather together. We spent time together. The greatest gift of all is love in our hearts." Molly looked up at the Cat with a smile. She is glad he is still around.

"That's true." Lou spoke. "I'm glad the Grinch took all of our presents." Cindy looked up at her father with a smile. "At least I got a family to love. They mean more to me than anything in the world." He brought Betty and Cindy close to him to embrace. Augustus watched the Whos embrace together with their families and friends. He turned to Martha who is hugging her brother and parents. He couldn't believe it. How could this town let this happen? The Grinch can't just get away with this.

* * *

The Grinch is pushing the sleigh up on the very top of the mountain to dump the whole thing. Before he could push any further, he started to hear singing below.

_"Fahoo fores dahoo dore-es,_  
_Welcome Christmas come this way._  
_Fahoo fores dahoo dore-es,_  
_Welcome Christmas, Christmas day."_

"What is that? Max you hear that?" The Grinch turned to look down at Whoville with his dog. They did hear singing from Whoville. It doesn't sound sad at all. It sounds like glad. "They're singing?" The Grinch wondered. He took out his telescope to take a good look. The Whos hold hands and sing with smiles. "I don't understand, Max. I took away everything." He sees the Lou Whos, then Molly, the Cat and the Fish. "What the...? What is the Cat doing here? And why did he bring the fish?"

_"Welcome, welcome fahoo ramus,_  
_Welcome, welcome dahoo damus,_  
_Christmas day is in our grasp,_  
_So long as we have hands to clasp.  
__Fahoo fores dahoo dore-es,_  
_Welcome Christmas bring your cheer._  
_Fahoo fores dahoo dore-es,_  
_Welcome all Whos far and near."_

He sees the May Whos singing along with the Whos. But, he didn't see Martha in the crowd. Is she upset about Christmas being gone? He left her tree and presents. Maybe she didn't want to come into town with the Whos. The Grinch couldn't think when the singing grew loud. He started to think to himself. Maybe Christmas didn't come from the store, maybe Christmas perhaps means a little bit more.

"Maybe Christmas is about...love." The Grinch said to himself. He remembered what he heard from Martha at the house. She loves him. And she did try to show him what Christmas is really about. Love. Not about the presents or the feast. It's about love for others. "Love." The Grinch repeated.

_"Welcome Christmas, fahoo ramus,_  
_Welcome Christmas, dahoo damus,_  
_Christmas day will always be,_  
_Just so long as we have we.  
__Fahoo fores dahoo dore-es,_  
_Welcome Christmas bring your light."_

Suddenly, the Grinch felt his heart beat. It started to grow. In a very warm way. The Grinch smiled as he touched his chest where his heart is. He started to feel it. The love of Christmas. He looked down at Max who watched in concern.

"Max...oh, Max, I love you!" He picked up his dog and hug him. Max smiled and start to lick his master's face.

_"Fahoo fores dahoo dore-es,_  
_Welcome Christmas, Christmas day.  
__Welcome Christmas, fahoo ramus,_  
_Welcome Christmas, dahoo damus,_  
_Welcome Christmas while we stand,_  
_Heart to heart and hand in hand."_

"Grinch!" A voice called. The Grinch and Max froze and turn to see Martha climbing up the top of the mountain. She made it and look up to see the Grinch standing there with Max in his arms. A sleigh full of bags. "Grinch!" Martha said with a smile.

"Martha? What're you doing here?" The Grinch asked as he put Max down.

"I came to see you." Martha said. She walked up to him. "Grinchy, listen to me. I have something to tell you."

"And...I have something to tell you too." The Grinch held her hands. "Martha, I see it now. Christmas is about love. Not about the presents. Not about the trees. It's about love for those who care about you. And feel my heart, Martha." He brought one of Martha's hand over his chest. Martha felt his beating heart. "It grew, Martha."

"Grinch..."

_"Fahoo fores dahoo dore-es,_  
_Welcome welcome Christmas day,_  
_Welcome, welcome Christmas day."_

"And Martha, I'm so sorry about the party. I was an idiot. And I never meant to hurt you." The Grinch said. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"Grinchy, of course I forgive you." Martha said with a smile. "I come here to tell you-" She was cut off when she notice the sleigh moved a bit and it is heading towards the edge of the mountain. "Oh no! The sleigh!"

"Huh?" The Grinch turned around and see the sleigh moving towards the edge of the mountain. Max barked frantically. The Grinch rush towards the sleigh and grab it, trying to pull back. But it is too heavy.

"Grinch!" Martha gasped as she came over to him, but the edge of the mountain is about to collapse because of the weight.

"Martha, get back!" The Grinch cried out. But, Martha fell but land on the sleigh as the Grinch is holding on with all his might. Max is barking down at Martha with fear. Martha looked up to see the Grinch. "Martha! Hang on!" The Grinch said. "I got you!"

"Grinchy!" The Grinch tried his hardest to pull the sleigh up, but it is way to heavy. He had to think of something. Martha is in danger. She could fall along with the sleigh. "Grinch, I _love_ you!" Martha cried out, holding on. The Grinch stared down at her. His heart is beating fast and hard. "I love you!" Martha repeated. The Grinch's heart started to grow even more. It grew 3 sizes. The Grinch started to pull the sleigh with his strength. Max watched as his master is letting out a roar as he is pulling the sleigh back up. Martha watched in awe.  
He has grown stronger. He lifted the sleigh above his head, letting out a cry. Martha couldn't believe it. The love has given him strength.

"I've got you, Martha May!" The Grinch yelled.

"You did it!" Martha praised as she remains in the sleigh. Max barked happily and spin around. After the Grinch lowers the sleigh, he joined Martha and hug her. "You saved me and the presents!" Martha said.

"The presents! I have to give everything back!" The Grinch said, pulling away. Max got in position to lead the way. "To Whoville!"

* * *

Marco and Cindy are looking for Martha in the crowds. She is nowhere in sight. But they found the Cat in the Hat with a Fish. As they ask him where Martha could be, they all hear a horn from outside Whoville. The Whos turned to see a sleigh coming down the mountain. Molly squinted her eyes.

"Is that...?" She wondered.

"I believe the sleigh is coming our way." The Cat said with a smile. "Way to go, Martha."  
The Grinch is on top of the sack, blowing the horn as Martha sat on the sleigh, holding the reins as Max is pulling it. As the sleigh came to a halt in the plaza, the Grinch slides down the sack and face the Whos. Martha came by his side.

"Uh, hello everybody." The Grinch spoke. "It was me. I stole Christmas."

"You have a lot of nerve showing up, Grinch!" Augustus said, walking up to him. "And Martha, stay away from him!" A police officer came up beside the mayor. "Officer, arrest this monster! I never want to see his face again!"

"No!" Martha said with a look, getting in front of the Grinch to protect him. Marco and Cindy joined in to help Martha. "And I have news for you, Mr. Augustus Who-vier! I am not going to marry you!" The Whos gasped. Martha got out a box with a ring inside back to Augustus. "I'm sorry. We are not meant to be."

"But...but...Martha!" Augustus stuttered.

"My heart belongs to someone else." Martha said, holding the Grinch with a smile. The Grinch blushed a bit. The Whos muttered to themselves. Cassandra smiled proudly as Neil is confused. The Cat and the Fish smiled. Augustus doesn't know what to say. "If you ever think about trying to take Grinchy away, I swear I will feed you to the wolves!"

"Whoa..." The Grinch chuckled. "Dark." Augustus isn't amused, but he knew he couldn't do anything. He told the officer there will be no charges and never arrest the Grinch for stealing. The Grinch walked up to the mayor with his hand out. "No hard feelings?" He asked. Augustus took his hand to shake. "Cheer up, dude. It's Christmas."

"Everyone, find your things! We still have all day to celebrate Christmas!" Lou said as he climbed up the sleigh. Bricklebaum climbed up to help him as the Whos gather around the sleigh. The Grinch and Martha walk away from the crowd with smiles on their faces. Marco was about to follow them, but Cindy held him back.

"Let them be alone." She said. "We'll ask questions later."

"...Yeah." Marco said. He smiled. "Things are gonna be okay." Max sat by the children with a smile. Cindy took off the helmet to pet his head. Max licked her face to make her giggle.

_**XX**_

The Grinch and Martha stood by the tunnel of the alleyway to be alone. They held hands as they look at each other. The Grinch kisses her hands, making her blush.

"Martha, you love me? Truly?" He asked.

"I do. I love you." Martha said, touching the side of his face. "You're the only one I truly love. Unlike Augustus."

"I thought I was the only one who was in love." The Grinch said with a loving smile. "Martha, I love you. I fell in love with you before we went on a date. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You mean so much to me."

"Oh, Grinchy..." Martha said softly. She wanted to cry. Above them is a mistletoe. They both look up and see it. That wasn't there before, was it?

"We're...under a mistletoe." The Grinch said with a nervous chuckle. "I didn't even notice it." Martha giggled. They both look at each other. They lean in and started to kiss. The Grinch finally got his first kiss with the one he loves. Martha's lips were so soft and warm. They pulled away and smiled. "Wow..." The Grinch said. "That was...um..."

"Nice." Martha finished for him. The Grinch chuckled and start to kiss her again. Martha wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed.  
Watching them was the Cat and the Fish. The Cat was the one who placed a mistletoe there with his magic trick. He's happy that the Grinch finally found what he is looking for. He got a present after all.

"I guess they won't be the only ones who will be together." The Fish said, looking up at the Cat. "Maybe you should talk to Molly tonight." The Cat didn't say anything. He knew he wanted to talk to Molly. He missed all the times with her. But right now, he is happy to see that the Grinch and Martha are together.


	16. Chapter 16

***Chapter 16: Christmas Feast***

* * *

Once Whoville got their decorations and everything they need back, the Grinch was invited to Christmas dinner at the May Who house. Since he is a new date of Martha's, he is welcome to the house anytime. The Grinch is wearing the red and white stripe tie to make him look a little festive. Max is with him wearing a red Christmas sweater. The Grinch took a breath and ring the doorbell. Neil answered it and see the Grinch and Max.

"Ah, Mr. Grinch! You made it just in time." He said.

"Hello, Mr. May. Thank you for inviting me to your dinner." The Grinch said.

"Please come in. Both of you." Neil moved so Max and his master could be in the house. There are a few friends around the house. The Grinch noticed Bricklebaum, Molly, the Cat, the Fish, Miss McGerkle, and the Lou Whos. "Dinner is almost ready. Enjoy yourself, Mr. Grinch. Martha is in the kitchen." Neil said.

"Thank you, Mr. May." The Grinch said. Max barked and went over to Cindy and Marco. The Grinch chuckled and look around the living room. He turned to see the kitchen where Martha and Cassandra are. They took out a roast beast from the oven.

"Here, let me." The Grinch said, helping Martha with the cooked roast beast.

"Grinch! You're here!" Martha said with a smile. "Thank you." Cassandra watched the Grinch place the roast beast on the dinner table. She turned to Martha.

"Well, he has really changed because of you." She said.

"Yes. He's really a softy." Martha said. She took off the apron and place it on the counter. She is wearing a red dress and her hair is in a ponytail. She walked out of the kitchen to join the party with her new boyfriend.  
Molly stood by the tree, listening to Christmas music, holding her drink. She is wearing a white turtleneck sweater with dark blue leggings. She watched the Whos talking to each other. She saw the Grinch and Martha holding hands.

"Hello, Molly." The Cat greeted. He tipped his hat to her. Molly smiled a little at him.

"Hello, Cat."

"How are you enjoying your stay in Whoville?" The Cat asked.

"It was great. Things couldn't get any better." Molly said. "I'm leaving either in a morning or the day after. Depends."

"It's great to see you again, Molly. I've missed you." The Cat said. "I do wish we could see each other again. I feel bad about making a mess in your household. I understand why we couldn't be together."

"My family was the one who want me to send you away." Molly said. "It hurts when I told you to go." She went up to him and hug him. "I do miss you, Cat. I miss the Things, the Fish, everything we do together." The Cat hugged her back, stroking her back.

"Perhaps sometime we could go out for dinner." The Cat suggested. "And maybe we could be together again. We will talk to your family together." Molly smiled at him.

"I'd like that." She said.  
The Fish watched from his bowl. He smiled to himself. They make a cute couple. Same as the Grinch and Martha.

_**XX**_

The Grinch and Martha are in her bedroom to have some time alone before dinner. Martha shows him the green rose he gave her. It is still fresh with glitter.

"I wish I could get you something, Grinch. You've given me so much." Martha said.

"Oh, you don't have to get me anything. Besides, you already have. It's you that I want for Christmas." The Grinch told her with a smile. "You make me happy."

"And you make me happy too, Grinchy." Martha said, kissing him on the cheek.

"And...I do have a present for you." The Grinch told her. "But, it's really up to you."

"Hm?"

"Martha, would you like to...live with me? In Mt. Crumpit?" The Grinch asked with a nervous smile. Martha stared at him in surprise. He offers her to move in with him. "Max would like to have someone else around since it's only me and him. If you don't want to, you don't have to. I'm not forcing you to-"

"Oh, Grinch!" Martha hugged him. "Of course I'll move in!" The Grinch laughed as he embraced her. Martha is going to live with him and Max.

"There you two are!" Marco said from the doorway. The Grinch and Martha pulled away to see the boy. "Everybody's waiting for you guys down there. Dinner is ready!"

"Oh, right." Martha said. "We'll be right down, Marco."

"Sure." Marco said with a smirk. "Don't take too long." He walked back downstairs. Martha rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"We might as well get back to the little party." The Grinch. "This is my first Christmas with you all after all. I don't want to miss anything." He took her hand. Martha smiled at him.

_**XX**_

Everyone is sitting around the dinner table where the feast awaits. Neil was asked by his wife to cut the roast beast, but he turned to the Grinch and smiled.

"Mr. Grinch, how about you do the honors?" He asked, handing the Grinch the knife and a fork.

"Me?" The Grinch asked. "Well, sure. I'd love to." He took the silverware. He looked at the others. "Um, can I say something first?"

"Oh, sure." Neil said. He took a step back as the Grinch stood to look at everyone who watched him.

"For years, I never had Christmas. Ever since I was a small child, I thought I will never have what everyone else had. Family, friends, and love." The Grinch said. "But then I realize that Christmas is about love. I just have the greatest gift of all. And that is Martha May." He took Martha's hand and have her stand next to him. "She's the only one who brought happiness and love. She cares about who I am, not because of my looks." Bricklebaum started to cry a little.

"That's my friend right there." He whispered to Miss McGerkle.

"Thank you all for accepting me to be a part of Christmas." The Grinch raised his glass. "To kindness and love!" Everyone raise their glasses. Max barked happily and jump into the Grinch's arms to lick his face. The Grinch carves the roast beast for everyone.  
He couldn't ask for anything more. He has new friends, and the one who loves him in return. This is the best Christmas ever.


	17. Chapter 17

***Chapter 17: A Christmas Wedding***

* * *

_One year later..._

Another year of Christmas is here. But, the most important thing is the wedding. Martha is dressed in her wedding gown. The long sleeves are mint green, the highlights at the bottom of the dress are also mint green. Martha's hair is in curls while some of it are in buns along with white roses clipped on the back. Her eye shadow will always be green. She stares at herself in the mirror as her mother and Betty are helping her with a dress. Molly is working on the bouquet.

"Oh, darling. You look like a princess in that gown." Cassandra said with a smile. "That Grinch knows how to pick a dress for you. Though, Betty made a few alterations."

"I knew the mint color could fit white. Since your soon-to-be-husband is green himself." Betty said with a proud grin.

"You did a wonderful job, Betty. Both of you thank you." Martha said with a smile.  
She remembered how the Grinch asked her to marry him back on Valentine's Day. Sure it is too soon to marry someone, but to Martha and the Grinch, it's like they've known each other for a very long time. The Grinch loves Martha so much, he wanted to marry her since she lived with him.

* * *

**_*Valentine's Day*_**

_It was a Valentine's Day Ball at the plaza. The Whos are celebrating the holiday with their loved ones. Even the Grinch and Martha went to spend their first Valentine's Day together. Yet, the Grinch had plans for his love.  
After dancing together, the Grinch brought Martha over on stage where the new elected Mayor McGerkle is. Martha is confused about the Grinch's strange behavior. He kneeled down with one knee and got the red box out. He opened it and show a ring to Martha.  
_

_"Oh my..." Martha gasped as she is looking at the ring. The ring is gold with a green diamond on top with red tiny diamonds on each side of it. Like Christmas colors. Martha covered her mouth and stare at the Grinch._

_"Martha, I love you with all my heart. I know it seems a little fast, but, I feel like I've known you for a very long time." The Grinch said. "Martha May, will you marry me?" Martha smiled at him as tears roll down her face. _

_"Yes! Of course, I will marry you!" Martha said. The Whos started to cheer and clap for them. The Grinch smiled and took the ring out of the box and place it on Martha's ring finger. She stared at it, then at the Grinch with love in her eyes. They both kiss._

* * *

"Martha?" Molly spoke, breaking Martha's thoughts. "Here." Molly hands her the bouquet of white roses. Molly is one of the bridesmaids, wearing a white and pink dress with a pink rose in her hair. "We got five minutes, Martha. You ready to become Mrs. Grinch?" Martha giggled.

"I sure do." She said. "I've been waiting for this day to come. Being married on Christmas Eve. It's like a fairy tale."

"It's also the month when you two first met." Cindy said. She is wearing a pink dress with red shoes. She is holding a white basket with pink rose petals inside. She is the flower girl. "It took us plenty of time to plan your wedding. So, Christmas is the best choice."

"Yes. And it was all worth it." Martha said. "Our friends and family are here for this special day. I kinda feel bad for Augustus..."

"What? Why?" Betty asked. "He wanted to ruin the Grinch's life."

"I know, I know. But...ever since he quits being the mayor, he seems different. Like he wanted to be a normal Who." Martha said. "But, he moved away from here so I could be happy. Even Miss McGerkle is the mayor like she wanted." Martha looked at Betty and Molly. "It's a little silly to think about Augustus."

"If he wanted a new life of his own, he can have it." Cassandra said, placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "All that matters now is that we are here for you." Martha nodded.

_**XX**_

Marco is watching the Grinch standing in front of the mirror, fixing his green tie. He is wearing a white suit with a red rose clipped on the side of it. Max stood by his master with a smile, wearing a red tie around his neck. Marco wore a black suit and he is a ring bearer.

"You nervous, Mr. Grinch?" Neil asked with a smile.

"A little." The Grinch admitted. "I can do this. I'm gonna marry the woman of my dreams." Marco grabbed the pillow with rings on top. He walked up to the Grinch.

"We're gonna be family soon. We're going to be brother-in-laws." He said with a giggle. The Grinch chuckled along with him and took one last glance at himself in the mirror.

"Okay. I'm ready." He said. "Let us go out there. I can't keep my bride waiting." So they all left the room to get to the altar where everyone is. The wedding is going to begin.

* * *

Miss McGerkle stood at the altar with the Grinch and Bricklebaum. The Grinch can see Lou and the Cat in a front row along with the Fish and Thing 1 and Thing 2. Marco stood by Bricklebaum and notice the Grinch's expression.

"You better not have cold feet, Grinch." Marco said, raising a brow.

"I'm not getting cold feet!" The Grinch told the boy. "It's just...it's getting hot in here, isn't it?" He tugged at his tie.

"Relax, Mr. Grinch. We haven't standing here that long." Bricklebaum said. "Keep your cool." The Grinch was about to say something, but the music is heard. The doors opened and reveal the bridesmaids. Molly and Betty. Cindy came in, throwing the pink rose petals around the carpet. Lastly, a bride with her father. The Whos stood up respectively and stare in awe at the bride. The Grinch looked up and let out a silent gasp. Martha is slowly approaching him with Neil guiding her to the altar. Martha looks so beautiful in her winter wedding dress the Grinch picked out.

"Oh my...she looks so beautiful." The Grinch whispered.

"Easy, Grinch. Save it for the honeymoon." Bricklebaum whispered with a sly grin. Cindy stood by her mother and Molly as she watched the bride coming up to the altar. She is happy for Martha and the Grinch.  
The Grinch took Martha's hand with a loving smile. Neil went to the front row to sit by Lou. The Grinch and Martha stare at each other before they face the mayor.

"Dearly beloved, friends and family, all Whos far and near. We are gathered here on Christmas Eve to celebrate one of life's greatest moments." Miss McGerkle spoke with a smile on her face. "These two were quite the opposite when they first met one year ago, and now they are here to be joined. The one with a heart that has grown 3 sizes that Christmas day, and the other will pure and love." She faces the bride. "Do you, Martha May, take Mr. Grinch to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Martha said softly, looking into the Grinch's green eyes. Miss McGerkle faces the groom.

"And do you, Mr. Grinch-"

"No need to repeat that. Yes, I do." The Grinch said. Some of the Whos chuckled. Martha giggled.

"Then may we have the rings, please?" Miss McGerkle asked, looking down at Marco. The boy smiled and held up the pillow. The bride and groom took each ring and slipped one into the other's finger. Both rings are gold. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss-" The Grinch leaned in and kissed his bride before the mayor had the chance to finish. "...the bride."

"Awww!" The Whos cooed. Then they all cheered for them. They all applaud. The newly weds pulled away and nuzzle their noses.

"Okay, everybody! Party at the plaza!" Bricklebaum said. The Whos got up from their seats to get to the reception.

* * *

The wedding reception was filled with many Whos having a great time. The Christmas music was played. On stage is the bride and groom and the biggest Christmas tree with ornaments and lights.

"Greetings, you lovebirds." The Cat spoke, coming up to them.

"Hello, Cat. Thank you for coming to our wedding." Martha said.

"Yes, thank you. And it's great seeing Thing 1, Thing 2, the Fish, and Molly. It really means a lot." The Grinch said with a smile. "How are you and Molly? You two together as a couple?"

"You could say that, Grinch." The Cat smiled. "Things have been wonderful between us. Yet, we are not ready to tie the knot." The Grinch smirked at him.

"Oh, I know you will ask her one of these days. You two make a great couple." He said.

"One day. And thank you." The Cat said with a smile. "I come here to tell you congratulations. I knew you two could hit it off."

"What?" The Grinch wondered. Martha giggled a bit.

"You aren't wrong there, Cat. I have you to thank for it." She said. The Grinch looked at her, and the Cat.

"Wait, did he just-"

"Nice of you to finally catch up, Grinch." The Cat said with a chuckle. "You may think of me as I set you up." He walked away.

"Wait a minute! That wasn't even a rhyme!" The Grinch said. "Martha, he's the one who-"

"Grinch, it doesn't matter." Martha said, holding his arm. The Grinch sighed a bit and smiled at her. All it matters is that he has Martha.  
It was time for them to have their first dance. The Grinch and Martha stood in the middle as the Whos form a circle to watch them. The Grinch held his bride close as they dance along with the song they picked.

_We were strangers,_  
_Starting out on a journey._  
_Never dreaming,_  
_What we'd have to go through._  
_Now here we are,_  
_And I'm suddenly standing,_  
_At the beginning with you._

Martha rests her head on the Grinch's chest, closing her eyes as they slow dance together. She felt his chin on her head, smiling. Neil and Cassandra watched their daughter dancing with her groom with proud looks on their faces. They are happy for her. Marco watched along with them with a small smile on his face as Max sat next to him, wagging his tail.

_No one told me,_  
_I was going to find you._  
_Unexpected what you did to my heart._  
_When I lost hope,_  
_You were there to remind me,_  
_This is the start._

The few couples started to join in the bride and groom dance. The Grinch and Martha look around them to see the other dancers join the floor. They didn't mind at all. Neil and Cassandra started to dance with each other. Same with Lou and Betty.

_Life is a road,_  
_And I want to keep going._  
_Love is a river,_  
_I wanna keep flowing._  
_Life is the road,_  
_Now and forever wonderful journey._  
_I'll be there when the world stops turning._  
_I'll be there when the storm is through._  
_In the end I wanna be standing,_  
_At the beginning with you._

"Looks like they are joining in." The Cat spoke to Molly. "What do you say, my dear? Shall we dance?"

"I'd love to." Molly said. She took the Cat's hand and they walk over to have a dance together. The Fish smiled as he watched from the table. Marco came over to the table to get himself some punch, but he noticed a young girl around his age looking at him. She is wearing a light green dress and her hair is in curls. The Fish notice this and look down at the boy.

"Why don't you go ask her to dance with you?" He asked. Marco looked up at him, then the girl. He quickly looked away and took a drink. "C'mon. Don't be shy."

"I'm good." Marco said, shaking his head.

_We were strangers,_  
_On a crazy adventure._  
_Never dreaming,_  
_How our dreams would come true._  
_Now here we stand unafraid of the future,_  
_And the beginning with you._

Then, Thing 1 and Thing 2 pushed him over to the girl. He is protesting, but he stopped when he stood in front of the girl. She smiled at him with her blue eyes. She has black hair with a flower on the side. Marco gulped a bit. The Things gestured him to ask her to dance.

"Uh..." Marco started. "Would you...um...like to...dance?" He asked. "Only if you want to."

"Sure." The girl responded. Marco smiled shyly at her and they both went to the floor to dance along with the other couples.

_Life is a road,_  
_And I want to keep going._  
_Love is a river,_  
_I wanna keep flowing._  
_Life is the road,_  
_Now and forever wonderful journey._  
_I'll be there when the world stops turning._  
_I'll be there when the storm is through._  
_In the end I wanna be standing,_  
_At the beginning with you._

"Aww. Would you look at that?" Martha spoke as she notice her little brother dancing with a girl. The Grinch looked and smiled a bit. "My brother is dancing with a girl."

"Well, that is new." The Grinch said. "I wonder what made him want to dance."

"We'll ask later." Martha said, looking up at her husband. She gave him a peck on the cheek.

_I knew there was somebody somewhere,_  
_Like me alone in the dark,_  
_Now I know my dream will live on,_  
_I've been waiting so long,_  
_Nothing's gonna tear us apart.  
__Life is a road,_  
_And I want to keep going._  
_Love is a river,_  
_I wanna keep flowing._  
_Life is the road,_  
_Now and forever wonderful journey._  
_I'll be there when the world stops turning._  
_I'll be there when the storm is through._  
_In the end I wanna be standing,_  
_At the beginning with you._

"I love you so much, Grinchy." Martha whispered.

"I love you too, Martha." The Grinch whispered back, caressing her cheek. They kissed as they dance. They pull away to look into each other's eyes. Sapphire meets emerald. "You are my Christmas angel." The Grinch told her. Martha smiled. She felt like crying.

_Life is a road,_  
_And I want to keep going._  
_Love is a river,_  
_I wanna keep going on._  
_Starting out on a journey.  
__Life is a road,_  
_And I want to keep going._  
_Love is a river,_  
_I wanna keep flowing._  
_In the end I wanna be standing,_  
_At the beginning with you._

After the song ended, everyone applaud after the newly weds finish their dance. Max ran up to the Grinch and Martha, barking excitedly, run around them. Cindy sighed to herself as she watched the couple.

"They are so cute together." She said.

* * *

A sleigh awaits the newly weds. But instead of having Max to guide them, the Grinch made it into a driving vehicle. There is a steering wheel and pedals. The bride and groom wave at the Whos who wish them luck. But, Martha stopped as she notice she still has the bouquet. The women gather around as Martha is about to throw the bouquet up in the air. The bouquet is up, and the women reach their hands out to catch it. Then, Molly caught the bouquet.

"Oh my goodness! Molly, you caught it!" Betty said. "You're going to be married next!"

"Yeah. I suppose so..." Molly said with a blush. She looked up at the Cat who smiled at her. He leaned down to smell the roses and stare into Molly's eyes.

"Well, what do you know?" He asked. Molly gave the Cat a kiss on the cheek, giggling.  
The Grinch chuckled at them. He helped his bride climb on the sleigh. Max ran up to them, barking. The Grinch kneeled down to pet his dog.

"Be a good dog to Marco. You will be staying with him and his family for a few days." He said. Max nodded at his master. "Oh! Marco! I almost forgot!" The Grinch looked at the boy. "I made something special for you!" The Grinch reached inside the back of the sleigh and got out a blue hoverboard with a wheel. It looks like a hybrid of a skateboard and a scooter. Marco let out a gasp. "Martha told me what you wanted for Christmas last year, and...I think you deserve it. Since you are part of my family." The Grinch said with a smile.

"Grinch..." Marco was at loss of words. He climbed on and have his hands on the wheel. "I love it!"

"It better be safe." Cassandra whispered to Neil. The Grinch ruffles Marco's hair.

"Merry Christmas, kiddo." He said. "Take care of Max for me." Marco gave the Grinch a hug. Martha watched with a loving smile. Her little brother got what he always wanted. The Grinch made it just for him.  
After giving everyone a last wave, the Grinch started to drive him and Martha up to Mt. Crumpit for the night. Their honeymoon begins tomorrow on Christmas day.  
While they are heading up to their mountain, Martha holds the Grinch's arm to hold onto. She kissed him on the cheek as the cold breeze hits them. The Grinch smiled as he drives. How he couldn't wait to have some alone time with his bride.

_**XX**_

Once they arrived Mt. Crumpit, Martha changed out of her wedding dress into the red nightdress as the Grinch got the suit off him. They had a long day, yet they are happy to be alone. They stood by the fireplace, hand in hand. Martha let her hair come loose. The Grinch strokes her soft hair with his fingers. Martha touches his face with one hand, staring into his eyes.

"Alone at last." The Grinch said.

"Uh-huh." Martha said with a nod. They kissed. They both started to lay on the bed. It has rose petals all over, and roses on the bedside. The Grinch stares into Martha's eyes as he held her hand.

"I'm a little nervous at this part." He admitted. "If you're not ready-"

"Grinchy, it's okay. It's my first time too." Martha said. "I love you." The Grinch kissed her and caress her face.

"If I've done something you don't like, I'll stop." The Grinch told her. Martha nodded. The Grinch reached for the lamp and pull the chain. Aside the fireplace, there is darkness.  
They are finally together. On Christmas Eve. Nothing could break their love for each other. It was the most magical Christmas they ever had. The Grinch got what he wanted. Love.

* * *

_***The End***_

* * *

_"Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened." - Dr. Seuss._

* * *

_***Author's Note: Thank you all for reading this tale! I really hope you enjoyed it.***_

_**How the Grinch Stole Christmas belongs to Dr. Seuss.**_


End file.
